


Air'Ros

by HandwithQuill



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cupid!Bones, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission takes the Enterprise to the planet Cамракот durning the Ritual of Lufsum. There Jim meets Air'Ros. Based on the myth of Cupid and Psyche</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever awesome ken_ichijouji(dommific)

Jim sat in his chair, watching the planet _Cамракот_ slowly get bigger in the view screen as they approached it on impulse power. From this distance, it was a shining sphere that was mainly sea green with spots of white drifting past. 

“Hmmm,” The stifled grunt from the Helmsman’s station had his eye darting over. Sulu sat up straight in his seat, shoulders tight and tense, as his fingers flew over his console. The composition of the other planets in the system and all their numerous moons made it, not difficult, but challenging to approach. It was only the work of a few more minutes before he sat back. “We are now in orbit above the capital city of _Glowan_ , Captain.”

“Very good, Mr. Sulu,” Jim swiveled his chair to face communication. “Have the usual suspects been rounded up?” he asked. The Ensign manning the station blinked at him. 

“Yes, Sir,” he said, hesitantly. “Ambassador Ratkins, his team of diplomats and all department heads are waiting for you in Briefing Room 1, except for Medical. An incident in Engineering has caused a delay. The Doctor will be along as soon as he is free, Sir!”

Jim sighed quietly, stood up and took the few steps over. “Relax, Ensign,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I know you just graduated from the Academy, what, three months ago?”

“Four and a half, Sir!”

“Right,” Jim nodded. “But I want you to remember something, Anderson. I only graduated two years ago. I'm not one of those Captains who doesn't remember what it's like to be new. I'm not going to reprimand you if you don't shout 'Sir' at me every time you see me. You don't even have to say it at all. As long as I know you respect me and know that I respect you, we're good.” He paused, looking in the Ensign's eyes to make sure he was understood. “And I do respect you and your abilities. You wouldn't be on my ship if I didn't. I remember you, you know.”

“Sir?”

“Your first year at the Academy was my third. I took a course in long range communication, mainly took it to annoy Uhura,” he said tapping the console, “as she was TA-ing the class. But I remember you from that class and when Uhura suggested you to fill the vacant position we had, I okay-ed it immediately.” He paused again, this time, as Anderson ducked his head to hide a blush. 

“We're going to be out here for a long time. And staying as tense as you are is not healthy, as our ships doctor will attest. Vociferously! I want everybody on the Enterprise to be happy and have fun. We're a family, okay?” He tilted his head. “A family of over a thousand people, but still a family.”

The Ensign bit his lip, but Jim saw a twinkle in his eyes before he brought his hand up to his forehead in an old fashioned salute. “Sir, yes, Sir!” he said with a smile. 

“Now you're getting it!” Jim squeezed the shoulder he was still holding. “Now I better get gone. Uhura hates it when I make her wait and I don't really like getting insulted in languages I don't know.” He took the few steps to the turbolift. As the doors swished shut, he leaned back against the wall, head tilted, eyes closed. 

He thought that went well. Two years into his captaincy and he was still unsure about himself when it came to personnel issues. Give him a Klingon attack or an unknown enemy vessel, and he was set. Ever since he was twelve, and he got sent to that damn planet, he had a hard time trusting people, thinking it was better to not know people and definitely not let them know him. Though there was always a few exceptions. He could almost feel Pike's hand on his shoulder as 'You did good, son,' passed through his mind.

The turbolift slowing brought him out of his thoughts and his brows furrowed as he saw it was on the wrong deck. He squared his shoulders and slid his Captain's persona on as the doors opened. Then relaxed a little and let the corner of his mouth quirk up as the CMO stepped in.

“Captain.” he said, before sending the turbolift on its way.

“Doctor.” Jim nodded. “How are the engineers?”

The doctor shook his head. “They'll be fine,” he said shortly. “It was mostly minor burns, painful ones that took a long time to regen, but still minor.” Jim nodded again. He could feel eyes on him but held out as long as he could before he looked over. The concern on the doctor's face had him looking away. “How are you doing, Captain?” 

“I'm good, a little tired. I know this mission is important, but I think it will be good for everyone. A little bit of unofficial downtime.” The door opened and they walked out. His previous thoughts had him looking at the other man out of the corner of his eye. “Have I ever told you that I'm glad you stayed on the Enterprise as CMO after the _Narada_. I mean it, Philip.” He reached out to stop Doctor Boyce. “I know that the only reason that Dr. Puri was on board at that time was because you were on family leave when your daughter was having her first child, and I know your wife would like you to take a more stable post at a starbase or back on Earth, but thank you. I know it couldn’t have been easy to deal with such a young and untried crew.” 

“I would hardly call the crew we left Earth with untried. And it's been my pleasure, Captain. Pike will owe me for the rest of his life,” he laughed. 

They entered the briefing room and Dr. Boyce took the seat between Uhura and Scotty. Jim nodded towards the diplomats sitting to his left as he took the seat at the end of the table. He booted up the PADD in front of him trying to ignore the conversion in soft spoken Vulcan coming from his right. Spock had his hand on Uhura's in a way that wouldn't be seen as suggestive to most of the people in the room, but was only done by couples who were engaged on Vulcan. He wondered when they would make the announcement. 

“Okay, everyone, let's get this show on the road. And no, Spock. Uhura's going to have to explain that one to you later.”

“Of course, Captain. Shall I begin?” 

“Go right ahead.” The First officer pushed a button on his PADD and the multi-screen viewer in the middle of the table came to life with a image of the planet Jim had just seen on the Bridge. 

“ _Cамракот_ is the sixth planet in the system and is the only one that is Class M. First Contact was made on Stardate 2156.126 by the United Earth Ship _Republic_. Its size, composition, and rotation are similar to that of Earth giving it what would normally be considered a 24 hour day, but the tilt of the planet and its distance from it's sun have given the planet a limited number of daylight hours. It has also made the optimal places for life to be the string of islands scattered around both poles. At first contact, it was remarked that the population was nearly biologically indistinguishable from humans, only possessing much better night vision.” 

Another picture appeared on the viewer. From the grainy quality, Jim assumed it was from the original first contact mission over a hundred years ago. Five people were in it. Two of them were wearing the jumpsuits Pre-Federation ships used as uniforms. The other three were wearing shirt, pants and skirts that looked like they were made out of homespun cotton.

“They have little interest in space exploration so they never joined the Federation but welcome visitors and have a thriving tourist trade as the climate of the populated areas is similar to that of Earth's Mediterranean and Caribbean areas.” 

“Ooh.” Scotty piped up. “Mai-Tais for everyone.”

Spock continued as if the interruption never happened and pushed another button and the image changed to one of a city taken in low orbit “It's capital city _Glowan_ , where the government of _Cамракот_ has agreed to hold the upcoming negotiations.”

“That's strange,” Uhura murmured.

“Lieutenant?” 

“Sorry, Commander. It's just that both _Cамракот_ and _Glowan_ mean 'Twilight' in Macedonian and Old English respectively.”

“Indeed,” Spock said before continuing. “The tilt of the planet and its distance from it's sun not only gives the planet a limited number of daylight hours, but also causes the hours of light the planet does have to be, what some people call, perpetual twilight.”

“How many hours are we talking about, Commander?” Ambassador Ratkins asked, typing on his PADD.

“In what is the planet's summer solstices, it only has eleven hours of light. But we will be arriving the day before the winter solstices, which has eight hours of daylight”

One of the diplomats father down the table that Jim never got the name of let out a low whistle. “That's not a lot of time to conduct negotiations.”

Spock push a command into his PADD and another picture of the planet appeared; this time it was from farther away, letting the _Cамракотian_ system be seen. “Every twenty years, during the winter solstice, four of _Cамракот's_ sister planets and their moons move into alignment to pass between _Cамракот_ and its sun, limiting the day a further three hours.”

“Talk about burning the midnight oil.” The lead assistant diplomats commented. 

“Unfortunately not, Mr. Ambrose. The alignment causes _Cамракот's_ five moons the stay in the “new moon” phase and during this time the locals hold the _Ritual of Lufsum_. Part of the ritual states that no artificial light is to be used until the moons are re-lit.”

“Five hours!” Mr. Ambrose looked aghast “Do they really expect us to be able to successfully hold peace negotiations with only five hours of daylight?”

“Not exactly. When the government of _Cамракот_ agreed to host the peace negotiations between the Lysians and the Satarrans, they knew it would happen during the _Ritual of Lufsum_. As such, they have agreed to allow those in the negotiations the use of artificial light, only in the provided quarters, for three hours after sunset, but then it must be extinguished and not re-lit until an hour before dawn the next morning. These are conditions the both the Lysians and the Satarrans have agreed to.”

“How long does the _Ritual of Lufsum_ last?” Ambassador Ratkins asked, entering information on his PADD rapidly. 

“Sixty days.”

“And the Lysians and the Satarrans have agreed to this?” Mr. Ambrose sounded dumbfounded, but Ambassador Ratkins sat beck in his seat, considering.

“What's so hard to believe?” Jim asked, when no one spoke. “They have been at war for nearly two hundred years. Agreeing does two things. It shows that both sides _**want**_ the negotiations to go well, and it give each side a lot of time to adjust to whatever demands the other side makes, to see if they are ones that their people will accept.” 

The table was quiet. Jim noticed that the most of the diplomats were staring at him with slightly shocked faces. Ambassador Ratkins just smiled. He also saw that his crew was looking at the diplomats with smiles that bordered on smug. 

“With such little time, I think it's best if my team start preparing. If you'll excuse us, Captain.” Jim nodded as Ambassador Ratkins stood and waited for his team to precede him out of the Briefing room.

“Continue, Commander.” Jim said when they were alone.

“While those negotiations are going on, we will be tasked with our own.” He brought yet another picture up. “This is the twelfth planet in the system. It has no atmosphere and no chance at developing life. On the last geological survey the _Cамракотian's_ did, it was found that it is high in deposits of pure Polyferranide.”

“ _What_?” Scotty sat up straight. “ _Pure_?”

“Yes, Mr. Scott. It also has a concentration of Trellium-E” he paused. “Mr. Scott, as a human it is required for you to take a certain number of breaths per minute. You are currently under that number.” 

Scotty exhaled loudly. “Trellium-E?” he whimpered.

“Okay,” Uhura said, “What is Polyferranide and Trellium-E?”

“Polyferranide is a mineral that is used to seal the warp nacelles,” Jim told her. “Trellium-E is used to line the outer hull of ships. It insulates against most anomalies we might run across. It's not as effect as Trellium-D, but the Federation won't use that as it has a negative effect on most psi-capable species. Specifically Vulcans.”

“Oh.” She looked over to Spock. 

“Both of these are extremely rare. The hardest parts of a starship to acquire, ” he continued. “To get the rights to mine them would benefit Starfleet greatly. On this one planet is enough raw material to replace what we lost at Vulcan. Starship-wise, at lease.”

He let that sink in before shaking his head and tried to lighten the mood. “Moving on. Uhura, how long did it take you to master the _Cамракотian's_ language? And is there any cultural traps for me to fall into?”

“It took two weeks, Captain,” she said, sending him her report. “And most _Cамракотians_ are well versed in Standard, so there shouldn't be any reason for you to have foot-in-mouth disease, but we all know that you'll try hard not to let us down,” she teased. 

“You know I will!” he said, grinning. “This _Ritual of Lufsum_ , what is it?”

“The _Cамракотians_ used to have a strong poly-theistic religion,” his PADD dinged again, “much like the Greco-Roman pantheon, with different gods or goddess for different natural occurrences. The _Ritual of Lufsum_ is devoted to the goddess _A'Mare_ , whose domain is love and marriage. _Lufsum_ means loving and sixty days with nineteen hours of darkness...” She shrugged and let them draw their own conclusions. “There is a ceremony held on the winter solstice, which it would probably be a good idea to attend.”

He nodded, scanning through her second report “Contact Chancellor _Cynedóm_ and tell him we will be attending.”  
Then he smirked and looked next to her. “Your turn, Grampa.”

Everyone but Spock muffled a chuckle at Dr. Boyce's long suffering sigh. “Even if this rock only has five hours of daylight, we are going to be stuck in orbit for two months, so I suggest letting the crew rotate down for shore leave. They’re not going to have much to do while the diplomats are diplomating. I've already drawn up a couple of rosters.” 

Jim scrolled through the new list on his PADD slowly. He and Boyce had already talked about this, but with the way Scotty was nearly bouncing his seat, he couldn't help but draw it out. “Looks good,” he said, sending it on to Spock to finalize the rotation. “Anything else?” the way Boyce smiled at him made him nervous. 

“The M.A.R., Captain.” 

Jim's face fell as his PADD pinged again. He sighed as he read the title of the new report. The Mission Allergy Report had started as a joke between Boyce and Pike in the Enterprise's first months in space when Jim had three nearly fatal allergic reactions. Then Boyce thought it was a good idea and used it to jab Jim with as many Hypos as possible. His hand preemptively came up to the side of his neck. 

“I'll be by later.” He sighed. Taping at his PADD, he sent another report to Spock. “Scotty, send Spock a list of your people who volunteer to stay during shore leave to help you with the upgrades you're bouncing in your seat to ask me about.” 

“Aye, Captain.” 

“Does anyone have anything else to add?” he asked. Four heads shook. “Okay, then this meeting is adjourned.


	2. Chapter 2

It really was disconcerting, Jim decided as they stood in the foyer of Chancellor _Cynedóm's_ residence, knowing it was only a half hour pass the planet's dawn but having it look like the sun was about to set any moment. 

“Captain?” Spock murmured, pulling Jim from his examination of the coastal view out the window. 

A servant had come out and was beckoning them into a sitting room. Of the people in the room only the woman was sitting in a chair. The man was kneeling on the floor to talk to the two children playing there. 

“Ambassador,” the man said, standing up and brushing off his knees. “It's good to see you in person. I prefer it much more than talking to people on the Vidscreen.” 

“I agree, Chancellor,” Ambassador Ratkins said as they shook hands. “May I present to you James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise.” 

A noise from behind him had the Chancellor smiling as he raised his hand in a fluid circular motion so that it was palm up in front of him. Jim finished the traditional _Cамракотian_ greeting hand motion by rotating his hand so that his palm was hovering above the chancellor's. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain. You and your ship are well known to us.”

“I hope only good things, Chancellor,” he said, then motioned to his right. “My First Officer, Commander Spock.” 

“Commander,” Chancellor _Cynedóm_ said, raising his hand in the Vulcan greeting, causing Spock stand up straighter and return the greeting. 

“And my Communication Officer, Lt. Uhura.” 

The Chancellor took Uhura's hand in his and pressed her knuckles to his lips, a twinkle in his eye. “Please don't worry, Lt. I mean nothing by this, not only is my wife is sitting right behind us, but I would never instigate something with a woman who was spoken for.” He nodded to Spock.

“I would have never though otherwise, Chancellor. Thought it is good to know that there are true gentleman still in the universe,” she replied with a smile. 

“Daddy?” _Cynedóm_ leaned down and swung his daughter up into his arms. The girl was staring intently at Jim, and when she saw that Jim was staring right back, she blushed and buried her head in her father's neck. That was when Jim saw the model Enterprise clutched in her hand. 

“As I said, you and your ship are well known in this house. _Swéte_ is eight, but is insistent that she'll be a starship captain when she grows up.” He waved his son closer. “ _Tungé_ , here, is at the top of his class in communications. Soon he'll be helping _me_ with _my_ language homework.”

“Daaaaaaad!” The boy in question whined, ducking his head and scuffing his shoe, but after a moment he peeked up at Uhura from under his bangs. 

“And of course this is my wife, _Arstaé_ ,” he said, as his wife came up to join them.

“Madam, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Jim made a short bow to her. 

“Dad! Can we go now?” _Tungé_ said, pulling on his father's sleeve.

“In a moment,” _Cynedóm_ said, putting his daughter down. “Sorry, I promised we would take them to the park. With so few hours of light, we like to get them out of the house as much as possible.”

“Of course. That's understandable.” Jim nodded.

“Can Captain Kirk come too?” _Swéte_ asked. “We could play Enterprise!”

“I'm sorry, Kiddo,” Jim said, kneeling down to meet her eyes. “See, I’m here on a very special mission for StarFleet. And I got to do my homework so I’ll be prepared.”

“Homework?” she frowned.

“Yep! Even Starship Captains have homework.” He got an idea and looked up at his First Officer. “Spock?”

Spock nodded. Jim turned back to the little girl. 

“If it's okay with your dad, how about we walk to the park with you before he shows us where we will be staying?” He glanced up at Chancellor _Cynedóm_ , who was smiling. 

“I'll think that will be all right,” he said as both his children looked up at him. 

** ** ** ** ** **

The eight of them walked to the park, where they left the Chancellor's wife and children. He guided Jim, Spock and Uhura to the diplomatic building and showed them each to a room. He reminded them that the lights would automatically start one hour before dawn but wouldn't respond to any command to come on before then. After that he left, saying that he had much to do before the ceremony. The Ambassador returned to his room to prepare. The other three decided to do a little sightseeing, but split up, saying they would meet at the Temple. 

An hour later, Jim entered the Temple of _A'Mare_. It was bigger then Jim thought it was going to be, about the size of the ancient Cathedrals on Earth. It was set up the same way, a dozen or so pews on either side of a central aisle. High on each wall were windows designed to catch as much light as possible. Under them on each wall were fresco.

As no one else was in the temple except the priests and priestesses setting up, he walked around and looked at the paintings. There was one that drew Jim's attention and he kept coming back to it. 

“Honored guest,” Jim jumped at the voice coming from behind him. He turned to find one of the priestesses, who smiled in apology. “I see by your clothes you are an off-worlder and you are examining the goddess. Do you have any questions?”

“This is the goddess _A'Mare_?” Jim blinked, turning back to the painting. It wasn't as big as the rest, only the size of a door. It depicted a flowery meadow where a young woman with wheat blond hair stood with a loving smile. Each hand held one of the two toddlers with her. The one on the left was pale, as if he'd never been in the sun. His shoulder length jet hair was pulled to one side and fastened with a circle of white flowers. Just peeking up over his shoulder was a wing, the same color as his hair. The boy on the other side was his complete opposite. His skin was well sun kissed and his blonde hair was more of a golden color. His lips were pursed and one eyebrow was raised as he look up at the circle of purple flowers sitting lopsidedly on his head. His own pure white wings were extended back, emphasizing his displeasure.

“Yes, with her two sons. The gods of Returned Love and Desire.” She pointed to the pale boy, then the golden. “Each of the boys has their flower symbol in their hair. Moonflower for Returned Love and _Malwé_ for Desire. If you have no questions, I must go. We will be starting momentarily.”

Jim nodded, and the priestess left. As the pews were starting to fill, Jim chose a seat somewhere in the middle; he pulled out his PADD and reviewed the report Uhura had given him on the ceremony. It seemed straight-forward enough. Reading from scared scrolls then two blessings. One for couples who had gotten married since the last _Ritual of Lufsum_ and another one for couples who were engaged. Then another reading before an offering to the goddess.

He waved when he saw Spock and Uhura sitting one pew ahead on the other side. Then hurriedly stood and greeted Chancellor _Cynedóm_ as his family was making their way to the seats saved for them.

It wasn't too much longer until the head priest and priestess took their places at the altar and started reading off of fragile looking scrolls. Jim couldn't understand what was being said, not having had time to try to learn _Cамракотian_ himself, but the language was beautiful to listen to.

Fifteen minutes into the reading the back of Jim's neck started tingling. He tried to ignore it but during the next fifteen minutes, the feeling only intensified and he tried to be serendipitous in looking around for the person staring at him. He couldn't make out who it was and hoped it was just someone curious about his dress uniform. 

It was another few minutes before the scrolls were put away and over one third of the congregation, all of them single, Jim noticed, stood and left. It was after the door shut behind them that the head priestess called for the blessing of the married couples. During the shuffle, Jim moved over to sit with Spock and Uhura. 

As each couple came up to the altar, the priestess would quietly say a few words, make a hand motion and have the couple say something to each other. After the first three couples were done, they left. Jim frowned and picked up his PADD, scrolling through Uhura's report again. Suddenly he looked up and to the right, straight at where he had been sitting. He could feel eyes on him coming from there, but that section was now deserted.

“Captain? Is something wrong?” 

“No.” He shook his head. “It's nothing.” 

The line of couples diminished quickly and after changing the items on the altar, the head priest called for all the engaged couples. The hand motions was different but otherwise it was the same as the first blessing. When only two more couples were left, the one next to him stood and got in line. Jim couldn't keep the grin off his face as his friends received the blessing. 

“Is this your way of announcing it to the crew?” he asked as they passed him on their way out. 

“No,” Uhura said, “Just a very good friend.”

Jim kept the grin on his face until they were gone. Facing forward as the second reading began, he sighed deeply. He was happy for them, but he hadn't really had a relationship since the Academy. First year there was Carol. After that ended he dallied with a few men and women but really there was only Gaila. He closed his eyes, letting her image appear. The beautiful contrast between her emerald skin and the red of her hair. Her smile. Hell, her smile, so inviting and vivacious, just so alive. He missed her so desperately and painfully sometimes. 

In the two years since then, with half the Admiralty expecting him to fail spectacularly, he thought it best to only be friendly with his own hand. Which didn't quite provide the closeness afterwards that he craved. 

He blinked when he realized it was quiet. Besides the priests packing up, he was the only one in the building. Picking up his PADD, he walked over to a sideboard and pick up one of the cups of bright green _Croppa_ nectar. The report said the _Croppa_ flower was the symbol of the goddess and it was traditional to give the nectar as an offering at the end of the ceremony. Behind the altar, there was a statue of _A'Mare_. 

“Goddess of Love and Marriage, huh?” he said as he walked over and knelt in front of the bowl at her feet, he poured the nectar in. “How about someone of my own?” 

He stood, returned the cup to the sideboard, and walked out ignoring the feeling of eyes on him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with this chapter some of the Cамракотian language is spoken. In this chapter a few things are translated right away, but for the rest of the fic, it will be left untranslated. I will post an chapter by chapter translation at the end of the fic. 
> 
> For Cамракотian, I mainly used Old English words.

Jim's eyes popped open as he woke up suddenly with the knowledge that someone was in his room. He couldn't tell where the person was, the room being pitch black, and because of the _Ritual of Lufsum_ , he couldn't command the lights on. 

He had returned after leaving the temple and did some of his own preliminary work for the negotiations starting the next day. When the sun set, he had used the three hours of allowed light to eat and take a shower. Then he turned the PADD to sound only and had it read reports to him. He must have drifted off at some point. 

Now he was very abruptly awakened. He tried not to let whoever it was know he was awake, but let his hand creep up under the pillow to take hold of his phaser. When he felt the bed by his feet dip he sat up and pointed the phaser at where he thought the person was.

“Who's there?” he asked, steel in his voice. 

“Not an enemy,” a voice answered softly. He tightened his arm as whoever it was reached out and tried to push the phaser down. “I was watching you at the temple today. You surprised me. You are an off-worlder, yet you not only stayed to the end of the ceremony, but gave an offering to the goddess. Not even my people do that any more. Why did you do it?”

The voice was still soft, but Jim could hear the accent the people of _Cамракот_ had when they were speaking Standard. He always thought it was strange that they sounded like the were from the southern part of what was the U.S. “Who are you?”

“My name doesn’t translate to your language very well, but you can call me _Air'Ros_.”

“ _Air'Ros_?” Jim repeated, testing the foreign sounds on his lips. He heard the man sitting on the bed with him inhale deeply. “Why are you here?”

“To grant you your wish, James,” he said, as his hand, which Jim hadn't noticed was resting on his knee, started to move up his thigh.

“Whoa!” Jim dropped the phaser as both his hands shot out to stop _Air'Ros'_ hand as it as it began to creep under the hem of his shorts. “What are you talking about? And it's Jim.”

“Your wish to the goddess.” A hand came up to caress Jim's face. “To have someone of your own.” The hand slid down his cheek, along his neck to rest on his shoulder, where it pushed him back onto the bed. 

“How did you know that? There was no one else in the temple at the time?” Jim's hands came up as he felt the man settle on all fours above him. He should really be pushing this man away, but his hands clasped on _Air'Ros'_ sides and trailed up his already shirtless chest. It was firm and without too much hair. He lightly scratched his nails over the nipple when he found that they were already in stiff peaks.

He heard a groan and felt hair tickle his forehead. When _Air'Ros_ spoke, it whispered against his lips. “I'm going to kiss you now.”

And he did. His lips pushed insistently against Jim's, who blinked in the darkness, before opening his mouth to accept the tongue playing with his lips. His own came out as he returned the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before _Air'Ros_ pulled away and began to nibble his way down Jim's chest, hands trailing after. Once they were low enough they hooked the waistband of Jim's shorts and pulled them off. 

“Hey,” Jim said, hand groping in the darkness for any part of his soon-to-be lover. “Ohhh, hey,” he said again as the hands came around to cup his ass. The tip of one slid in the crease to finger his entrance. 

“Don't worry,” _Air'Ros_ said, “I came prepared.” The hands left him, and he heard the sound of a bottle opening before a pleasant smell filled the room. Warm lips were pressed to his hip as the hands returned to his ass. This time one slick finger pushed slightly into him. Jim hissed at the burn and the finger stopped. “You're tight, been awhile since you've been with a man?”

“Yeah, about five years since I bottomed, I think,” Jim grunted as the finger slipped out. A kiss was pressed to his stomach, before hands gripped his hips and spun him onto to his hands and knees. 

“I'll take care of you.” Another kiss was pressed on to the small of his back. There were sounds he couldn't make out then he jumped as oil was dribbled between his cheeks. A finger returned to massage it in, circling around, pushing forward with no more then the pad of the finger. 

More oil was poured and a fingertip finally breached him. Again moving in circular motions, spreading the oil. Jim grasped the pillow and planted his elbow on the bed so he could push back a little. _Air'Ros_ chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder.

“ _Félede geméde?_ ” he asked, pushing in farther “Feel good?”

“Yes.”

“ _Ic géblíðe_.” Another kiss. “I’m glad. Ready for more?” 

“Yessss.” The finger pressed in up to the second knuckle. More oil was applied before it started moving inside him. _Air'Ros_ kept leaning over him, scattering kisses all over his back. Jim wasn't sure how long it was before the second finger was added. All he knew was that he was fully hard, leaking and thrusting back onto the hand. At the entrance of third finger, he whined. The hand stopped moving. 

“Too much?” _Air'Ros_ asked, concerned.

“No, not enough.” He pushed back hard. _Air'Ros_ chuckled again near his ear. 

“Patience. I’m not going to do anything that might hurt you.” He kissed the top of his ear. The fingers in him started moving slowly. “Only want to make you feel good. _Swá geméde._ ” This kiss was pressed to his temple. “Make you feel like you've never felt before.” 

“Then get inside of me. Ahhh,” he hissed, burying face in the pillow as his prostate was caressed. “Please!”

He tried not to make much noise as the fingers left him, but repositioned his knees when he heard the bottle open again and _Air'Ros_ move behind him. 

“OHHH!” _Air'Ros_ groaned as his head breached Jim. “You're still really tight.” He moved forward so slowly it seemed to Jim as if it took forever for _Air'Ros_ to be fully seated in him, the head of his cock pressing firmly against his prostate. _Air'Ros_ leaned over and kissed the nape of his neck. “You feel so good. _Swá geméde._ ” He leaned back up and gripped Jim's hips as he started to move his own. Jim immediately pushed backwards to meet the thrusts. 

He started out with long, slow strokes in and long, slow strokes out, but started getting a little faster on each thrust. It wasn't long before _Air'Ros_ had an almost bruising grip on Jim’s hips and was thrusting in rapidly. He let one had drift down and wrap around Jim's cock, but he was moving it counter to his movements into Jim's body. His chest was now pressed to Jim's back.

“Jim...Jim, _Ic behóf_...Jim, I-I need...” He kissed and nipped at his nape. 

“Go ahead.” Jim grunted, then moaned as a particular thrust hit him just right. _Air'Ros_ whined and started thrusting furiously and Jim felt his release fill him. 

Jim was still chasing his own release and was surprised to realize that _Air'Ros_ never stopped thrusting. And actually was still full and hard inside him. _Air'Ros'_ hands were roaming his chest and Jim grunted as they clamped onto his shoulders, and he was moved. _Air'Ros_ had sat back on his knees and lifted Jim up to sit in his lap, this sent him deeper into Jim. 

Jim let his head fall back onto _Air'Ros'_ shoulder and got his knees under him so that he could rise and fall on that wonderful cock inside of him. _Air'Ros_ again wrapped his hand around Jim's leaking erection, this time stroking in time with Jim’s movements. His motions became erratic, Jim could feel himself tightening as his orgasm got closer. 

“ _Cwician forþý mec,_ ” _Air'Ros_ whispered. “Let go. Let me feel you, feel your pleasure.” 

In the darkness, lights exploded as he jerked. His releases jetted out of him, hard. He could hear it splash against the headboard. His hand came up and around to sink into _Air'Ros'_ hair. The other man was mouthing at his nape again. 

“ _Pæs rihté, déorlin'. Forwynsumede mec,_ ” _Air'Ros_ sighed, before leaning him forward to lay flat on the bed, Jim’s hand bracketing his head. _Air'Ros_ laid on top of him, still hard, heavy and thick inside of him. He laced his hands with Jim's before he started to slowly rock his hips. “ _Ic béo forwynsumede ðú._ ” Jim whimpered at the words whispered in his ear. He didn't understand any of it, but he was pretty sure it was the reason that he was hard again. He rubbed himself on the mattress and moved back on to _Air'Ros_ , who thrust a few more time and filled Jim again.

_Air'Ros_ rolled them onto their sides, wrapping an arm across Jim and pulling one of Jim's legs up over his hip. His hand once again caressed Jim's length, languidly stroking him into another climax. 

Afterwards Jim blinked in the prevailing darkness, trying to stay awake.

“You can sleep,” he was told. “I'll hold you through the night.” He knew he made a noise as he snuggled back into the embrace and tilted his head for _Air'Ros_ to nuzzle along his neck. “It's okay, sleep, darlin'.” He was still fighting even as he drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights were programed to slowly lighten the room an hour before dawn. When Jim sleepily opened his eyes, they were just starting to come on. He stretched, then buried his head in the sheets. The clean scent coming off of them had he spinning around. 

The bed held only him. The white sheets looked like the one that were on the bed when he got in it last night, they didn't smell like they should. He looked up at the headboard, remembering...He blushed, even as he saw nothing but smooth, clean wood. He stretched again, deliberately tensing his lower muscles, even as he ran a hand behind him to probe at his entrance. He wasn't sore and he didn't feel looser then he would be if he had needed a little more stimulation then his hand on his cock. 

He laid back down and thew an arm over his forehead. It... was a dream? A very realistic and graphic dream? 

'It had to be,' he thought as he got up and ambled into the bathroom. He had voiced locked the door to his room when he returned the night before. He started the shower, glad that the _Cамракотians_ didn't like sonics, he was looked forward to a day when he could use the sunken tub. He soaped up quickly and rinsed off. If it hadn't been a dream, he would need more the then quick shower that he was taking now. He stepped out and dried off. 

As he brushed his teeth, he found himself looking for marks. Bites on his neck, fingers sized bruises on his hips. But there was nothing. He shook his head, not wanting to address the disappointment that caused, dressed, and left to meet Spock and Uhura. 

And it wasn't disappointment because it would be weird to accept that, not only did someone hack his door lock, but that they did it with the intent of molesting him. And if someone came to molest him, he would have fought them! He wouldn't have gone along with it, no matter how... okay, lonely, he felt. 

And that was another thing. He _knew_ he had been alone in the temple when he said that. So the whole thing was his subconscious...giving him more fantasy material?

He shook his head again as he reached the dining hall in the Diplomatic Building. Ambassador Ratkin's party sitting at long table in the middle of the room, PADDs in one hand and eating utensils in the other. On the right side of the table was the delegation of Lysians. The felinoid species was sitting tall in their seats. Their ears swiveled back and forth at every little sound. 

Especially any sound coming from the left side of Ambassador Ratkin's table where the Satarrans sat. The amphibious humanoids were a salmon color with webbed feet and hands. They also carried a device that caused them to be surrounded by a mist at all times to keep their skin from drying out. 

Even through all this, Jim easily saw Spock and Uhura. He pick up a tray, filled it and joined them.

“Captain.” Spock looked up from his PADD. “Ambassador Ratkin had sent over an introduction of the two delegations. Have you had time to look at it?”

“Not yet. Summarize for me?” 

“Ambassador _Carlca'Tt_ is the leader of the Lysians. She was instrumental in getting her government to agree to these peace negotiations. Her opinion holds great weight for her people as her family was part of the initial conflict between the Lysians and the Satarrans. _iKAn_ is in charge of the Satarrans delegation. He is young, but has been on his planetary council for many years. He is part of a growing movement on Satarran who are pushing to return to their peaceful way, of which they were known for before the conflict began. Both the Satarrans and the Lysians have requested for us to be present for the official introductions, but understanding the nature of the talks, Chancellor _Cynedóm_ , has arranged for the mineral negotiations to begin tomorrow.”

Jim looked up, quickly chewing before swallowing. “Tomorrow?”

Spock nodded.

“Weren't there two other people on the panel we were going to talk to?”

“Yes. Councilman _Gewinna_ and Councilwoman _Swǽslic_. Both have given their consent for the delay.” 

“Okay,” he said, rearranging the itinerary in his head. “When the two of you were out yesterday, were you able to determine how the general population feels about the mining?”

“There are passionate groups both for and against it, but most either don't know or care about it,” Uhura said. “They feel that it's six planets away, so it won't effect them.”

“Those against it, what are their concerns? Wait, let me guess. What's mined won't be worth the cost of the labor or time to mine it. Also, seeing as we have no connection to _Cамракот_ , we won't take safety measures or care about the ecological destruction to the planet or the system. And those two things aren't enough to risk it seeing as the materials won't be needed until the ships are built and that won't be for years. Am I close?”

“There are others, but those are the issues that concern the most vocal opponents.” Spock said.

“So we just need to convince them of the necessity of it and that we're not going to destroy their system. Chancellor _Cynedóm_ seemed open yesterday, it he pro or neutral?”

“As Chancellor, and one of the three people on the ruling council, he has remained neutral. There is a portion of the population of _Cамракот_ is urging their government to start colonizing planets in the system. Nothing has been said publicly, but I believe that, with the way Chancellor _Cynedóm_ received us yesterday, that he supports them and by extension us.”

“Okay, good. At least we have someone on our side, even if they can't say. Where do the other two on the council stand?”

“Councilman _Gewinna_ has been very vocal in opposing the mining.” Spock said. “He is part of a movement that frowns on any type of activity that they view as a destruction of the planet. Mining is one of the worst offenses to them. He feels that mining on the twelfth planet will effect _Cамракот_ as if it was happening here.

“Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ ,” he said, consulting his PADD again. “has been known to support any industry that would create jobs. But she is also known to research the endeavor before hand, changing her position if she finds that conditions would be poor for her people. Also she has had dealings with Starfleet before and has always come away pleased.”

“So, she's liable to deal with us in good faith,” Jim sighed. “This isn't too bad, we potentiality have two out of three already on our side. We just need to work on _Gewinna_.” He sat back, crossing his arms, biting his bottom lip. “Mining, destruction, mining,” he muttered to himself. “Have Sulu go out to the 12th planet, does it have a name, and do a scan of our own. I want to know exactly where the minerals are, how deep they are. Have them figure out how big the installation for the mining will have to be, whether it will be on the surface or need to be underground. Also how long before production is viable and how much will be pulled out per year, month, and day.”

Spock pulled out his communicator, just as chimes rang out in the room that had most people reaching for their PADDs. All those in the peace negotiations stood and collected their belongings. Spock, Uhura and Jim stood as well, taking their trays to the collection point and followed the others. Ambassador Ratkins joined them.

“Thank you for joining us today,” he said. “I know you must be concerned about your own negotiations, but both the Lysians and the Satarrans have asked for you to be there.”

“It's no problem, Ambassador. We all hope your negotiations go smoothly.” 

“Yours as well. I know what it means for Starfleet.” They entered the largest conference room. Three long tables were set up in a horseshoe. A smaller table with three seats was placed in the opening. The Lysians and the Satarrans sat facing each other. Separated by the space taken up by the table that Ambassador Ratkins' team occupied. Someone had tried to brighten the room by placing vases in each corner. The one close to them holding familiar looking purple flowers.

They took their seats, while Ambassador Ratkins opened the talks by thanking them for having the courage to be there. Then he introduced them. 

“As many of you know, we have with us today, three of the Federation's heroes. Lt. Uhura, Commander Spock and Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise.” 

“Thank you, Ambassador Ratkins.” Jim said, standing. “Good Morning. On behalf of the Federation, we all hope that these negotiations will be successful. I know it will not be easy, concession will have to be made that won't sit well. I know that the issues between your two peoples aren't just events that happened two hundred years ago, two decades ago, or even two weeks; they are horrible things that happened to your friends, your family. Those things are not easy to let go. But I know that you do not want them to happen to others. That you are here because it is what is best for your people. And I have confidence that is what you will achieve here.”

“Thank you, Captain Kirk.” Ambassador Ratkins said. “I'm sure all here agree.” 

Jim sat as the ambassadors for the Lysians and the Satarrans introduced their delegation. Jim tried to pay attention, but a light scent in the air caught his attention. He breathed deeply trying to place it. He couldn't, but it left a warm feeling in his stomach. The breath shuddered as it came out, causing Uhura to quirk an eyebrow at him. He shook his head slightly to remind himself to pay attention and put it out of his mind. 

It worked for a little while, until the environmental controls came on. The scent was stronger, seeming to fill the room. With a subtle turn of his head, he saw that the vent was right above the purple flowers and it was their scent he was smelling. It was a pleasant scent and he took another deep breath, then stiffened and turned forward and unobtrusively crossing his legs. He was growing hard. Uhura nudged his foot, but he shook his head. 

He took another deep breath, this time to center himself. It didn't work. Now he could almost feel _Air'Ros_ standing behind him. The ghost feeling of his hands on his hips and his mouth moving along his nape had him swallowing hard. The next breath caused him to shift in his seat at the remembrance of _Air'Ros_ moving inside him.

He looked down and pretended to make a notation on his PADD. He had no idea how what he was going to do. He could not interrupt but every breath he took made him harder. Breathing shallowly through his mouth helped a little but now Spock was raising an eyebrow at him. It was twenty minutes before there was a natural break in the talks. 

“Are you all right?” Uhura asked. 

“I'm fine.” he told them. There was only a little more than an hour of daylight left, and the talks would have to break up so that every one could return to their quarters and prepare for the next sixteen hours of darkness. He'd been in more precarious situations for longer.

That time with Gaila in the Academy library, for one.

Ambassador Ratkins started again and they all faced forward. He bit his lips to keep in the moan that wanted to escape when ghost hands came around to cup him causing him to shift in his seat again and rubbed himself against his pants. He really hoped it wasn't causing a damp spot. And he really want to know why those damn flowers were doing this to him! 

When the talks were called for the day, Jim waited until everyone else had left the room before standing. Examining himself to see that his...problem...wasn't too obvious, he followed Spock and Uhura back to the dinning hall. They all picked up one meal on trays and another one in a sealed container to take back to their quarters. They only had the three hours of allowed artificial light to finish eating and go over Sulu's preliminary report of the twelfth planet. 

The more sophisticated sensors on the _Enterprise_ were able to pick up more than the ones on the ship that did the survey. It seemed that the deposits of Trellium-E went deeper then initially thought. But also, that they were along natural fault lines, meaning that getting to it would be much easier and not as damaging to the planet. And the Polyferranide, they were taking a shuttle down to check, but it looked like it was not a natural phenomenon, but was deposited by a meteor strike. 

They talked about how to use the information but with an hour of light left, Jim returned to his quarters as he wanted to shower before the lights went out.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Jim found himself suddenly awake. Something in the feel of the air let him know he wasn't alone. He didn't say anything as the mattress at his feet dipped. 

“Jim?” _Air'Ros_ whispered. A hand came out to caress his ankle. “I know you're awake.” Jim breathed deeply, but still didn't speak. “Are you mad at me?”

“You weren't here when I woke up.” Jim could never keep quiet “I spent most of the day thinking it-you-were a vivid dream. I could barely concentrate on the _peace negotiations_ I was attending!” He sat up, pulling his legs to him, and wrapped his arms around them. “I still kinda think I’m dreaming. Are you real?”

“I'm real.”

“Why didn't you stay? Why was there no evidence that you were here? And how did you get in here? I know I voice locked the door last night. And I put a thumb code in tonight. Who are you?”

“Does...does it matter?”

”Yes, it matters! I don't know who you are! I don't know anything about you! For all I know you're working on the other side of the mineral talks I’m starting tomorrow. Hell, I don't ever know what you look like, and yet last night-” He broke off and took another deep breath. “Last night I let you fuck me to one of the best orgasms of my life!” 

He heard _Air'Ros_ swallow harshly at his words, and felt him slide closer on the bed “Would you like to see me?”

“Yes! But we can't turn on the lights until tomorrow. Will you be around?”

“...there's another way you could 'see' me.”

“How?” Jim felt his eyebrow raise in suspicion.

“Like this.” His hand was taken and raised and his fingertips were pressed to a forehead. “Look at me.”

Jim remained frozen, mind racing, his fingers curled slightly before he made a decision “Lay in the middle of the bed.” He moved out of the way. “And get undressed,” he added, shucking his own clothes. 

He heard something thunk onto the end table, then the soft rustling of fabric. The bed dipped again as _Air'Ros_ laid down. He could feel the heat coming off of him as he knelt indecisively next to him. Screw indecisive, Jim swung his leg up and over to straddle him, settling right in front of his already hard cock. Surprised, _Air'Ros_ gasped and put his hands on Jim’s hips. 

He reached his hands out and buried them in the hair of the man under him. It was soft, long enough to wrap a lock around his finger. He tugged on it. “What color?”

“Brown. Was blond when I was younger.” 

“Hmm.” Jim let go of the lock and ran his hands, nails lightly scratching along the scalp, back to his nape, then up each side, behind his ears and back up to his forehead. He pressed his index fingers flat and ran them to each side. Down the side, along the cheekbones, up along the nose. He traversed each eyebrow then slowly, giving him time the close his eyes, the lids. “And these?”

“Depends.” _Air'Ros_ said softly. “Some say green, some brown. They seem to change depending on the light and the color of what I’m wearing. So, I guess hazel.”

Traveling along the cheekbones again, he traced under them, down to the jaw and followed that up to the ears. Up under the lobes, around to top of the shell, then following the whorls inside. Back out he retraced the jaw all the way down to the chin. Once his fingers met, one left while the other fell into the divot between chin and bottom lip. He circled around to the one above the top lips, letting his finger rest there. He slowly brought it down to rest on the lips.

“No!” He pulled his hand away when _Air'Ros_ nipped at it. “Behave.” He replaced his finger, running it slowly back and forth. The top lip was full, but not as full as the bottom one. Jim lightly pinched it between his fingers. 

He leaned forward and placed his mouth against _Air'Ros'_ forehead and going left, let his lips retrace the path his fingers made. Forehead, ear, cheek, eye,and nose. Then over to the other side. When he got to the chin, he nipped at it, then hovered over his lips. He pointed his tongue and circled them before kissing them and nibbled on the bottom lip. Again he pulled away when _Air'Ros_ tried to deepen the kiss. 

He sat back up and placed both hands on his throat. From there he moved right to the shoulder, circling the bicep and running down the forearm to the hands. Cupping it, he touched the back, then palm, ran a finger between each finger. Then he dropped it and repeated it on the left arm.

Moving back to the chest, he used both hands bringing them down, across the nipples, which were stiff peaks under his hands, the stomach was firm. He brought them together and ran them up the trail of hair. 

Once there, he again leaned forward and kissed the pulse point. _Air'Ros_ squirmed under him. He made a note of that and moved over the neck to his chest and starting with the left shoulder moved back and forth down to the waist, making sure to kiss every inch of skin.

He shifted down further, smirking at the gasp that the man under him made as he grasped his hips. His thumbs were on the hipbones; he kneaded them, moving into the crease of the thigh. When he met wiry hair, he drifted down to give the same attention to each leg that he did to the arms. Hands splayed to take in every bit of skin. He laughed when the foot in his hand jerked as his nails barely touched the sole. He tried the other foot and got the same reaction. Jim was tempted to play with that information, but he kept himself on task. 

He moved his hands up that leg in such a way as to be laying out when he reached the left hip. He kissed it before trailing his way down, then back up the other leg. He nipped the other hip then tongued the skin between the thigh. 

“Jim,” was breathed. 

He lifted up and let his breath ghost on the straining erection. A hand touched his head, and he pushed up. He'd save that for later. 

“Over.” He tugged at _Air'Ros'_ shoulder to urge him on to his stomach. 

This time he started at the bottom. He cupped the right ankle and moved up to brush at the back of the knee, making note when _Air'Ros_ hissed. Then further up he went until he almost touched the curve of an ass cheek. On the left leg, he didn't get the same jump at the back of the knee, so he passed it quickly.

When he pressed his mouth to skin this time, he used more of his tongue. So that when he arrived back at the right knee, he laved at the tender tissue. _Air'Ros_ moaned and bucked into the mattress. After playing there for some time he moved on.

But he skipped the posterior, and placed his hands on the back. Moving them up the same way he did the chest, but as he rounded the shoulder blades, he stopped. They felt...there was something about the point. It didn't lay flat. As if under the skin there was a bony protrusion. 

He eased a fingertip under the slight ridge, but pulled his hand away when _Air'Ros_ whimpered.

“Sorry. Hurts?”

“No,” His voice trembled. “Please, again. Touch me there again.”

Jim did so. Being gentle, he traced under the ridge again. 

“Oh!” _Air'Ros_ bucked into the bed again. Jim brought his other hand up and ran his thumbs under both shoulder blades. Back and forth. Slowly, back and forth. _Air'Ros_ moaned and shifted on the bed.

Jim placed one hand on the bed to steady himself as he straddled him. He kissed between the shoulder blades, then ran his tongue along the path his left thumb had gone. 

“Oh, _fuck_!” _Air'Ros_ shouted. He lifted his hip, pushing into Jim's length, before grinding into the mattress. Jim alternated between the left and right shoulder, while his hand came down to caress _Air'Ros'_ ass. One hand slipped between the crack to massage the hole. Circling around, pressing just the pad of a finger inside. All the while kissing, licking and nipping at the sensitive shoulders blades. _Air'Ros_ bucked back onto the hand. _“Tótéon mec!_ Jim, please, _behóf ðú innoþ!_ Need you inside me!” 

Jim grinned and removed his hands to reach for the bottle that _Air'Ros_ had put of the side table and felt _Air'ros_ get his knees under him. The oil had a stronger fragrance in the bottle; it was familiar, but he couldn't place it. And right now it really didn't matter. He poured some into his hand and spread it around the entrance to _Air'Ros'_ body. He also went back to mouthing his shoulders. He quickly worked up to two fingers, _Air'Ros_ pushing back hard the whole time.

“Damn it, Jim! Just fuck me already!” was said as Jim tried to put a third finger in.

“You sure?” he asked, even as he used the oil on his hand to slick himself up.

“Yes!” he gasped, so Jim lined up and slowly pushed in. Jim shuddered at the tight heat. It had been so long since he had something this enticing wrapped around his cock that it almost overwhelmed him. He kept still and returned to kissing Air'ros' shoulder blades. 

“Jim!” _Air'Ros_ pleaded, “Move!”

He started slowly rocking his hips, picking up the pace to get a good rhythm going. Then he started changing the angle on each thrust, searching.

“ _þærunder” Air'Ros_ gasped on one thrust. “There, Jim. Right there.”

Jim kept that angle, speeding up, and reached around to the long neglected erection. He didn't grasp it tightly, but let his fingers barely touch the heated flesh. 

“ _Griósn mec gestíðe, Gecwéman!” Air'Ros_ whimpered, pushing back hard. “ _Gecwéman, gecwéman_ , Jim! _Gestíðe_!” He angled his hips to try to make contact with Jim’s hand. “ _Gestíðe_ -harder, Jim. Please, touch me harder.”

He did, tightening his hand and once again going back to laving at his shoulder blades. His other hand griped his hip, speeding up his thrust as he could feel his orgasm getting closer. He squeezed his hand in time with his thrust, trying to bring _Air'Ros_ with him. It seemed to have worked as not too much longer, _Air'Ros_ ' hips stuttered, and he clenched around Jim. Jim’s eyes rolled back at the pressure, and his balls tightened in release. They both slumped forward at the same time, trapping Jim’s hand under _Air'Ros_.

Jim was coming back to himself, when he noticed that _Air'Ros_ was squirming under him. Also, the cock in his hand was hard again or still. His lover seemed to have amazing stamina. He slowly backed away, causing them both to moan as he slipped out. 

With hands on hips and shoulders, he encouraged _Air'Ros_ to roll over. He kissed his way down to _Air'Ros'_ waist. Steadying the erection with one hand, he ran the flat of his tongue along the top of the head. Jim heard _Air'Ros_ grip the sheets as his hips jumped. Jim himself moaned as he tasted what was on his tongue. He leaned down again, relaxing his throat, taking as much as possible in. Jim sealed his mouth around it and slowly worked his way up, swirling his tongue, tracking down every remaining trace of _Air'Ros'_ release. When he only had the head in this mouth he added his other hand and sucked.

“Oh!” The hips bucked again and a hand rested lightly in his hair. He kept that up for a little bit, and when _Air'Ros_ started shifting under him, he lowered and raised his head. “Jim, I-I'm gonna-” His hair was tugged. Jim pulled up slightly, and relaxing his throat, pulled up on _Air'Ros_ ' hips. Taking the hint, _Air'Ros_ started to thrust up into his mouth. Jim started swallowing, the motion seemed to be what triggered _Air'Ros_ ' release, as Jim’s mouth was immediately filled. Keeping it up until _Air'Ros_ softened, Jim let him slip out and draped himself over _Air'Ros_ ' chest, tucking his face in _Air'Ros_ ' neck. Arms wrapped around his back, holding him close. 

He didn't intend it, but as _Air'Ros_ ' breathing evened out, Jim found himself drifting to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim wasn't sure if it was the hand caressing down his back to cup his ass or if it was the kisses being scattered over his face that woke him. He realized that he was laying on his left side, pressed against _Air'Ros_. He lifted his head and returned the next kiss. Bringing his arms around _Air'Ros_ , Jim grasped the bones on his shoulders. _Air'Ros_ moaned into the kiss and jerked his hips into Jim’s. Jim returned the motion, and they started moving together slowly, trading open mouthed kisses. 

It was lazy and slow and perfect. Jim was in no hurry for it to finish, and _Air'Ros_ seemed to feel the same. When they finally came, within a few thrusts of each other, Jim couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. _Air'Ros_ gathered him in his arms as their breathing settled. Then Jim felt him reach over and a cloth wiped down his chest, heard it do the same to _Air'Ros_ ' before he laid back down. 

“Did you clean us up last night? And change the sheets?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I didn't think you wanted to sleep in the bed as we left it.”

Jim nodded in the darkness. “That's why there was no evidence that you were here? How did you change the sheets without me waking up?”

_Air'Ros_ chuckled. “I think I wore you out pretty well.”

Jim just snorted. “What time is it?” 

“A few hours before dawn. And as pleasant as this last round was, I actually woke you up to tell you that I have to go.”

“Go? Now? But...” Jim sat up, hand reaching out into the darkness.

“I have to be at work by the time the lights come on.”

“Oh. I'll be in negotiations all day.”

“I know,” he said. Jim could hear him moving around the room. He wondered how he wasn't bumping into things before remembering that Cамракотians had better night vision the humans. “My shift doesn't end until after sunset, but I'll come by after....if you want me to?”

“Yes! Er..yeah, I'd like that.” _Air'Ros_ chuckled, cupped his cheek and kissed him. Jim heard the door swish open, then close. He fell back on the bed, curling around the pillows that, this time, still smelled like his lover and drifted back to sleep.

 

** ** **

The next time he awoke, the lights in his room were on full. He hurried through a shower and down to the dining hall. He filled a tray while scanning the room. He saw a empty seat next to his CMO. 

“Hey, Phil!” he said, sitting down. Dr. Boyce looked up at him sleepily before taking a sip of his coffee. “Down for leave already?”

“Sort of. A Doctor Kadye contacted me yesterday. She said that she had read a paper I published last year about genetic structures and that if I wanted, I could come down and tour their Medical Center as they have a Detronal scanner, which I mention in the paper but have never seen.”

“Oh. Have fun!” Boyce stared at him. “What?”

“You're awfully chipper? Something happen?”

“Just woke up happy,” he said, shrugging and ducking his head. He could feel his cheeks heating and couldn't keep the smile away. A hand on his arm had him looking back up.

“Jim,” Boyce started, then shook his head, finished his coffee and stood. “I need to go. See you later.”

After he left the room, Jim picked up his PADD to review for the mineral negotiations. As he was reading, Spock and Uhura joined him. They talked until a chime signaled that the negotiations were about to start. 

Leaving the dining hall and turning right, they entered a smaller conference room than the one they were in yesterday. Jim smirked as he saw it was decorated with the same mix of flowers as the other room. Hopefully it wouldn't effect him the same way today as it did yesterday. They sat at the empty table, Spock and Uhura on each side of him. Chancellor _Cynedóm_ sat in the center of the other table in the room. 

Even if Jim hadn't know which one was against them, the look on the face of the other man at the table would have let them know. Councilman _Gewinna_ sat straight in his seat, eyes narrowed, mouth thin, hands folded primly in front of him. His clothes were all made of homespun cotton and were in drab colors. 

Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ , on the other hand, was relaxed in her seat. Her long deep auburn hair was pulled up and fastened behind her left ear. Her top had a square neckline and was made out of a fabric that shimmered with a plethora of colors as she moved. 

Chancellor _Cynedóm_ spoke up first, doing the introduction. “I don't think,” he began, “that we have to draw out why we're here. So let's get down to it. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura are here to negotiate the rights to mine on the twelfth planet in our system. There are pros and cons to this. I think it might be best if our guests state their case first, and we'll go from there.” He nodded at Jim. 

“Thank you, Chancellor _Cynedóm_ ,” he said, squaring his shoulders. “The Polyferranide and Trellium-E that has recently been found on the twelfth planet in your system will greatly benefit Starfleet and the Federation. The amounts and quality of each reported would enable Starfleet to replace all of the starships that were lost in the action above Vulcan with the Romulan ship _Narada_. 

“Replacing these ships is vital to the safety of the Federation. Both the Klingons and the Romulans are testing the borders of their neutral zones. If either of them decide to take it father then that, we will need those ships. The first ships that will use the material mined will begin production within the year.” He paused to order his thoughts.

“As Starfleet is a military organization secondly, we need those ships for exploration. _Cамракот_ has historically little interest in space exploration, but you have benefited from the discoveries made by Starfleet and others. My Chief Medical officer is touring your Medical Center right now. He informs me that you have Detronal scanner, a device that can be attached to a Biobed, which reads and interprets the genetic structure of living tissue. This scanner has helped your medical personnel save many lives. It was invented on the planet Ornara in the Delos system. A system first visited by Starfleet.”

Jim paused again; he thought that was enough for now about how Starfleet could help them. Councilman _Gewinna_ was still sitting stiff, but Chancellor _Cynedóm_ had one corner of his mouth quirked up and Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ had a polite, but neutral, smile on her face. Work on her first. 

“Whatever facility is built on the twelfth planet will be under the control of a _Cамракотian_. It will be staffed completely by _Cамракотians_. It will follow all ecological laws that Cамракот dictates. While Starfleet will build it, it will be a _Cамракотian_ mining facility.”

“Starfleet won't want their own people at the facility?” Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ asked.

“There will be people from Starfleet, but they will be engineers for the stability of the mines. Mining on a planet without an atmosphere is much different then on one with one. Also the housing units will need environmental controls. There will also be geologists to examine the ore that is mined, to make sure its quality is what is necessary for what we will be using it for. There will not be Starfleet personnel there to control what is said and done.”

Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ sat back in her chair. Her eyes were narrowed in thought. She made a few notes on her PADD. 

“That's all very well and good” Councilman _Gewinna_ stated. “But what about the planet itself? And the damage done to it. How will you justify that?”

“Councilman _Gewinna_ , what would you want to happen if an asteroid collided with _Cамракот_?” Jim asked. “Would you consider it more or less damaging then the mining we are proposing?”

“What does that have to do with this issue?”

“I ask that you please answer the question.”

Councilman _Gewinna_ eye's narrowed, but he did answer. “It would be less as it was a natural occurrence. But it would have to be cleaned up for the preservation of the planet.”

“Thank you, Councilman,” Jim said, smiling. “I'm glad we agree on that. If you'll allow, I’m sending a report to your PADD, that the Enterprise did on the 12th planet.” He touched a few buttons. “As you see, it says that the Polyferranide is not a natural part of the planet, but was deposited by a meteor strike. So us mining it, would be cleaning it up.”

He paused, letting the three of them peruse the report. 

“The report also says that the Trellium-E goes even deeper then initial survey reported.” Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ commented. 

“Yes. And it's along a natural fault line. Already exposed, causing the mining to be focused on extraction, not exposing the vein.” 

“Captain Kirk, you will of course give us time to verify these findings?” Chancellor _Cynedóm_ said.

“Of course.”

“I know we just started, but if no one has any objections, we should adjourn for at least the rest of today. I'll contact everybody's PADDs when we are ready to reconvene.”

Councilman _Gewinna_ nodded, but grabbed his PADD and stormed out of the room. Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ stood much more stately, smiled and nodded to each of them as she left.

Chancellor _Cynedóm_ sighed as he stood and met the other three at the door. “If this is true, it has solidified your position. It will also make certain parts of my population very happy. And I shouldn't say this, but if they're happy, Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ will be as well. I'll see you in a day or so.” With that, he left.

Jim slowly made his way back to his room. Spock and Uhura left to go sightseeing, but with expecting to be in negotiations all day, Jim was at loose ends. He changed into civilian clothes, going for ones that looked closer to what the locals wore: linen pants and a loose button up shirt. 

Ten minutes later, he was walking along one on the many promenades. He wished that he had asked _Air'Ros_ where he worked. He really wanted to know what he looked like and maybe they could catch a meal together before sunset or the lights were turned off. He bought a drink from a vendor and found a shady spot to watch the beach-goers. 

He could see a few of his crew in the surf and laying out on the beach. He assumed that it was more to be seen as the perpetual twilight was not good for working on a tan. He watched one couple. Ensign Murphy from Engineering was being chased by someone he didn't recognize. The unknown local man grabbed Murphy around the waist and seemed to be threatening to toss him in the water. In the end, they spun in place, before Murphy's new paramour pulled him to a blanket laid out on the sand. Murphy quickly settled himself on the other man's chest.

Jim wrapped his arms around himself. He could almost imagine they were _Air'Ros_ '. He shifted back on the against the tree. He remembered the way it felt to be pressed against _Air'Ros_ ' chest. Could feel it under his hands. Remembered how _Air'Ros_ ' hands felt on him. Damn it! He wanted _Air'Ros_ with him now! 

He contemplated getting up, but it was too much effort, so he stayed there. He let himself drift in thought until a shadow overtook him. 

“Hey,” he smiled at Dr. Boyce, who sat down beside him. 

“What happened to the negotiations?”

“Postponed due to new information. How was the Medical Center?” 

“Interesting. Doctor Kadye and I talked for awhile on xenogenetic structures. Then I followed her on rounds. Also they are doing construction the older buildings in _Glowan_. And some of the scaffolding collapsed, so I helped out in the emergency ward. One of the doctors there really impressed me. He was talented. There wasn't enough equipment to go around, and he quickly worked out a technique that ended up saving the patient's life. I’m having lunch with him tomorrow to talk about the technique he used. It's something that could help out in the Black.” 

“Gonna try and recruit him? We need more qualified medical people.” 

“Wasn't my intention, but I don't think it would hurt to ask.” He stared off for a second, before focusing back on Jim. “So, do you want to tell me who had you so chipper this morning?”

“Who says it's a person. Can't I just be in a good mood?” 

“Jim.”

Jim sighed. “Fine! It's just someone I met here. It's no big deal.” he looked back out at the water.

“Just be careful, Jim. And remember, we're only here for a short time. Keep whatever this is light.” 

Jim could only nod. It had only been two nights. Two really incredible nights, but still. Why did telling Boyce it was no big deal feel like lying? Why did he want more than anything right now to be with _Air'Ros_? To be lying out on the beach just like Murphy was with his partner? And why, after only two days, did he feel incomplete without the other man? He had never even _seen_ him! And why did Boyce's words make a sinking feeling in his stomach?

“But it was nice,” Boyce said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “To see that carefree smile again. Haven't seen it since the Academy.” He reached up to ruffle Jim’s hair, before standing and brushing off the sand. “I'm gonna git. There's only an hour of sun left. And I don't want to navigate this place in the dark.”

Jim watched him go, then stood himself. There was three hours until _Air'Ros_ said his shift ended. He'd be waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim hadn't been asleep this time. He had been waiting with his back against the headboard; he wore only his boxers, while his PADD read him the ship's daily reports. He quickly turned it off when he heard the soft swish of the door opening, then closing. 

“I still want to know how you get around the voice lock,” he said, putting the PADD on the bedside table. A chuckle was the only response. He heard a fluttering sound he thought was clothes falling, and what he now recognized as the bottle of oil being placed on the table next to his PADD. Jim bounced on the bed as _Air'Ros_ flopped down next to him. Jim felt him stretch.“Long shift?”

“Yeah, bunch of stupid idiots doing stupid things I had to clean up. It could have all been avoided if they just took precautions.” He rolled onto his side. “Been thinking about you all day.”

“And I, you.” He slid down to lay next to _Air'Ros_. “My negotiations were halted, so I had some time today.”

“Halted? What happened?” His cheek was cupped. 

“Nothing. Just showed the council a scan the Enterprise did on the 12th planet. They needed to check it out. If I knew where you were, we could have spent some time together. If you could have gotten away, of course.”

“I...I probably couldn't.” The hand slid down his neck. It continued down to the waistband of his boxers. “Jim,” was breathed into his neck. “I want to make love to you all night, can I?”

“Yes.” The hand dipped under and started tugging his boxers down. They were quickly removed and Jim heard the bottle clink. His knees were moved and slick fingers touched him. 

He didn't need as much prep as the other night and it wasn't too long before _Air'Ros_ slipped inside him. Their foreheads were pressed together and his legs were arranged more comfortably. And still, for a few more minutes, _Air'Ros_ didn't move. The bridges of their noses rubbed and kisses were placed on his lips. He returned the kisses and tried to lift his hips. _Air'Ros'_ hands clamped on them to keep him still, and after one more chaste kiss, he began to move.

He pulled almost all the way out, paused, then slowly pushed back in. Over and over again, never speeding up. Their bodies were soon slick with sweat, adding a delicious friction to Jim’s erection trapped between them. 

All the while their lips were close, trading kisses, breathing each other's breath. Then suddenly _Air'Ros_ pulled back and snapped his hips forward. 

“Air-oh!” he gasped out, as his prostate was pounded. “ _Air'Ros_!” Jim arched his head, exposing his neck for _Air'Ros_ to suck on his Adam’s apple. He raised one arm, hand clenched in the pillow. The other he wrapped around _Air'Ros_ ' waist. He trailed it up to the shoulder blade. He didn't play with the boney ridge this time, but brought his other hand up and just held on as _Air'Ros_ quickened his pace. 

“Jim,” _Air'Ros_ said as his hand reached between them and wrapped around Jim’s cock. He ran his hand over the head and used the fluid leaking out to smooth the way as he stroked it. Jim buried his head in _Air'Ros_ ' neck as he felt himself tighten. He then whimpered as the hand around his cock reached the base, clenched and _Air'Ros_ stopped moving.

“Move!” he whined, shifting his hips, but _Air'Ros_ just pressed him harder into the bed. 

“Not yet,” was whispered in his ear. “Wait.” He went back to placing kisses on Jim’s face. 

The need to come faded, and Jim relaxed back into the mattress. He started to place his own kisses on whatever inch of skin he could reach. It was shortly after that, that _Air'Ros_ started moving again. He repeated what he did before. Long slow strokes for awhile, then snapping his hips quickly until they were both on edge, then stopping, bringing them both back. 

Jim wasn't sure how much time passed as his lover repeated this cycle over and over. His world had shrunk to only the cock moving inside him and the bones under his hands. 

Bones, inside him, under him and over him. Melting everything he was away, until only his bones were left and then shaking them, taking them and making them something different. Something better. Something he would do almost anything to hold on to.

“Bones,” he moaned.

“Bones?” _Air'Ros_ asked, as he stopped moving.

“Yeah.” The embarrassment was clear in his voice and if Jim wasn't already flush from their activities, he knew he would be blushing. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

“Please tell me that you're at least referring to me?” His ear was nuzzled. 

“Yeah,” he said again. “And you've got to admit that 'Bones' is a lot easier to moan out as you're fucking me senseless.”

“That so?” _Air'Ros_ brought his hips up sharply. 

“Yes.” He had gotten his feet under him and was meeting each of _Air'Ros_ '-Bones' thrusts. They moved together quickly, and this time when they got to the edge, Bones let them fall over it. 

Jim resisted when Bones pulled away, even thought he knew the other man was only getting a towel to clean them up. Once the towel was used and thrown in the general direction of the bathroom, Bones slid back into the bed and pulled Jim to him. 

Jim really couldn't believe how relaxed he was. He felt languid and limp pressed against Bones' chest, while Bones' hand was carding through his hair. 

“Tell me something?” Bones asked.

“What?”

“Anything. Just something. Something that I wouldn't be able to find out from the Bio of you that StarFleet puts out.” 

Jim groaned. “I hate that thing! Do you know how _little_ truth is in there?”

“No, so tell me. Just tell me something about you.” 

“Alright. um...I have allergies.”

“Allergies?” They rolled to face each other. 

“Yeah, like all of them. If it's something that a human can be allergic to, it's a good bet I am. Before every away mission, my CMO writes up what he calls the M.A.R. The Mission Allergy Report. It's a list of all the things on the planet that I’m allergic to and what they can do to me. He uses it to scare me into coming down to Sickbay for preventive Hypos. Truthfully, Cамракот isn't too bad; there was only three things I'm allergic to.”

“What were they, 'cause I didn't even think about that. I could have brought something in here-you have an emergency kit with the allergy medication? I'll bring one tomorrow. Keep it close, somewhere you can get at it in the dark. Does the bedside table have a space under it?” He started to move off the bed. 

“Bones!” Jim grabbed him and pulled him back down. “Calm down. It was a type of shellfish, the pollen of a flower that's not in season now and, strangely, a rock.”

“A...rock?”

“A mineral in one of your gemstones, actually.”

“And that's all you're allergic to?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason.” It was said so quickly that it made Jim suspicious, but he let it go. 

“Your turn. Tell me something about you.”

“I hate shuttles.”

“Really?”

“Yeah; it's bad enough, what happens to the body when it falls from a height, but then you put it in a metal can first. And those damn things go up into space, do you know how many diseases are up there that we don't have immunities for yet? Though,” he said, trailing a hand down Jim’s shoulder. “They do bring some good things here.”

Jim smiled in the dark, thinking. “A lot of people wouldn't believe me if I said this, but you're the first relationship I’ve had in two years.”

“Why wouldn't they believe you?”

“I had a bit of a reputation while at StarFleet Academy. I don't think anyone thought I was capable of not jumping whatever caught my fancy. Not that I could after...”

“After?”

“Gaila,” he sighed and shuffled closer to Bones. “I had a short relationship that ended badly in my first year with a woman named Carol. After that, I slept with a lot of people but the only one that I was close to was Gaila. She was my best friend. We were both outsiders at the academy. We came from very different backgrounds than the rest of the new recruits, so we spent a lot of time together. Most people just thought we were friends with benefits, and maybe we were, but that's not how we saw it. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be a Captain and the Earth would be gone. She's the one who got me on the Enterprise, hacking the computer when I was on academic suspension. This was after she helped me with a simulation. She died at Vulcan.” He rested his forehead on Bones' throat. “I should have saved her,” he whispered tightly. “I should have figured it out quicker. I should have...have made Pike and Spock listen. Made them stop the other ships.”

“Jim.”

“She was the best thing in my life, and I just let her die.”

“Jim!” Bones barked out. “You didn't _let_ anything happen! From the reports that we heard, you did everything possible to make sure that madman didn't kill anyone else. And her death, it's his fault! Her's and every one else that died that day!” He lifted Jim’s head. “Aw, Darlin'. _Cardiacle, Swa hlyte Cardiacle_.” he said, as his thumb ran across Jim’s eyes. Jim could feel the tears he was keeping at bay smear along his eyelashes. “You haven't grieved properly, have you? You've kept this inside for two years. Let it out!” 

“Bones. I-I can't-” He was shaking his head, even as his throat tightened, and his eyes filled. 

“You need to, sweetheart. It's not good to keep this inside. And think of Gaila, you feel this every time you think of her. Would she want that?”

“No,” he choked out.

“No.” Bones repeated, kissing his forehead. “There's only me here, darlin'. It'll be okay. Let it out.”

One breath shuddered out of Jim. Then another. On the third, a sob seemed to be ripped from his throat. Bones gathered him close, wrapping arms and legs around him. Jim was barely aware of one hand in his hair; the other one was soothing up and down his back. He could feel Bones' chest rumbling, but couldn't make out what he was saying. 

He just saw Gaila, arms crossed, concerned look on her face, even as she shook her head in exasperation at him. “ _Let it go, Jim,_ ” she whispered. _“Be happy. We loved each other, and it made me happy. Now I want **you** to be happy._ ” An impish grin crossed her lips. _“This one's a keeper, Jim; he's hot! If I was there, do you think he would be interested in a threesome?”_

He laughed. Even still crying, he stared laughing. That was so Gaila. She loved life so much, had seen so much suffering that she always wanted people to enjoy life. _“I think he would,”_ he told her. _“Especially for you.”_ She grinned with her eyes sparkling, and winked at him before fading away. 

_“Love you.”_ he heard her whispered as she vanished.

_“And I, you.”_ He relaxed in Bones' arms; his breath still hitched occasionally, but the tears stopped. 

“Feel better?” Bones asked after a few minutes of quiet.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

“I'm glad. Darlin',” Bones kissed his head again and pulled him impossibly closer. “Get some rest. You'll feel even better after you sleep.”

Jim nodded, and they arranged themselves into a more comfortable sleeping position.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim contemplated the sea green planet with white clouds swirling over it that slowly turned beyond the view port in his quarters. His eyes kept coming back to the largest island on the north pole. He brought his hand up and traced where he knew _Glowan_ to be. 

The next morning after the negotiations were halted, there was a message on his PADD from Chancellor _Cynedóm_ saying that it would be at least three days for the report to be confirmed. With all of this unplanned time off, he had sat in on the peace negotiations. When Bones left this morning, he had said that he had a family obligation that would keep him away that night. So Jim had beamed back up to the ship to take care of some paperwork and let the crew that hadn't gotten shore leave yet see him.

He had planned to spend the night on the ship, but the ache in his chest had him considering going back down just in case Bones showed up.

His comm panel going off pulled him from his thoughts. “Sir,” the communication officer said, “there's a personal communique coming in for you from Admiral Pike.” 

“Patch it through, Ensign.” Jim sighed. This was Boyce's fault, he knew it. Sitting down at his desk, he stared at Admiral Pike as he appeared on the screen. He could see Pike's custom made wheelchair from behind his head. After two years, the scarring on his throat was only visible to those who had been there after the operation to remove the Centaurian slug.

“Admiral Pike,” he said, sitting straight up. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Jim.” Pike leaned forward on his elbows. The tone of Pike's voice caused good and bad feelings to flash thought Jim. It was full of parental exasperation. 

“Yes, Chris?” Jim kept a straight face. 

“I had a nice conversation with Phil yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“Jim, what's going on?” Pike sighed.

“Not the mineral talks, they have been halted until tomorrow. Ambassador Ratkins says that the Peace Negotiations are going well.”

“Who is it, Jim? And are they worth it?”

“Worth what?”

“ _Jim!_ ” 

Jim leaned forward in his seat, placed his fists on top of each other and his chin on them. “I don't know, Chris.” he sighed. “It's only been a week, and I know that we'll be leaving soon, but...I want him here, Chris. I want to show him around the Enterprise. I just want him where ever I am.”

“Jim, you are a people person and you've kept yourself aloof for a while now. Could you just be reacting to a pretty face that has no consequences?”

Jim laughed. Laughed long and hard. “I've never seen him!” he exclaimed before explaining the situation to Pike. “Chris, it's not just sex. Not that the sex isn't awesome, but last night we didn't do anything. We talked, all night. There's something about him that makes me feel...I don't know, safe? Free? Able to tell him anything. I mean, I told him about Frank! And Sam!” He paused, ran a hand back through his hair. “Chris, I’ve only known him a week and...” He swallowed hard, eyes flicking up to meet his mentor's, voice trembling when he continued. “I told him about Tarsus.”

“Jim.” Pike sighed, covering his mouth with his hand.

“I _know_!” he rubbed his face with his palm. “But it _felt_ right. Everything about him _feels_ right. It's only been a week,” he said again.” Neither spoke anything for a few moments. “Is it so wrong,” Jim asked, “To have this? To want this?”

“No, kid, it's not,” Pike said quietly. “But I'm worried about you. This isn't something that we even try to prepare you for at the Academy. Learning not to invest too much of yourself in the people you meet out there. That's something that's learned as you move up the ranks. If you put too much of yourself out there, you _will_ get hurt. And I don't want that.”

“I know, Chris.” Jim said, a shy smile gracing his lips. “And thanks for that. It means a lot, you know that. “So,” Jim said slowly. “You're not the only one who hears gossip. I heard that the _Hawkings_ was in space dock last month.”

“Jim.” 

“What?” he asked. “You asked about my love life, why can't I ask about yours? But not too much detail please, we are talking about my Mother.”

“Since when are you so interested in anything to do with Winona?”

“She's my mother,” Jim said with a shrug and a sigh. “We have our issues, but they're getting better. We've gotten to the point that our pre-recorded messages to each other every six months are now every three months. And I want her to be happy. Which, getting back to the point, you would do as you are much better for her than any of her last few boyfriends.”

“I’ve known,” Pike was shaking his head, “your mother for years, and she has never given me any indication that it was something that she would want. And I no longer have much to recommend me.” He motioned to the wheelchair.

“That won't matter to her. And she probably doesn't know you're what she wants. Don't let that stop you.” Jim watched Pike's face. He was wavering; this was something that he wanted, he just needed a little more of a push. “Chris, trust me on this. I don't want you hurt either.”

“I'll think about it,” Pike sighed. “Just as long as you think about what I said. Be careful.”

“I will,” he said sincerely. 

Pike nodded. “Pike out.” The screen went blank, but Jim stared at it a moment more he before stood, gathered some clothes, and made his way to the gym.

Once there, he changed out of his uniform, punched in a program into the computer, put in some ear buds, and stepped onto the treadmill. The screen in front of him came to life, showing a narrow street lined with trees colored in autumnal shades. The treadmill started with his first step. Interacting with each placement of his feet, the computer piped the sound of pavement or the crunching of leaves into his ears.

Trying to look at the situation logically, he was a bit perplexed by his need for the other man. It almost seemed unnatural. As he had repeatedly told Pike, it had only been a week. He had never felt this way about anyone this quickly. Even with Gaila, it took awhile to feel this much for her. He truly couldn't imagine going back to not having Bones in his life. 

The treadmill started to incline a little as the screen showed a hill upcoming. It was probably a good thing to spend the night on the ship. Get some perspective. But it would be strange to lay in a bed with on one else there. He had gotten used to that quickly; waking up in the night, Bones no more then six inches from him. It was so easy to curl around the other man. 

The right side of the treadmill lifted as the road banked. Jim focused on his breathing and the slaps of his feet, letting himself zone out. After the appropriate amount of time, the computer started a cool down phase, then came to a stop. Jim grabbed his towel, mopping his face as he wandered into the locker room to shower.

It was definitely good to spend some time apart, he thought as he stepped under the spray. Chris was right. Things were moving too fast. And he was investing too much of himself into something that was just a fling. He was just lonely, and Air'Ros had never really said anything that indicated that he felt the same. He rinsed off, dressed, and returned to his quarters. 

The best way to get used to sleeping alone, he thought slipping into bed, was to sleep in his narrow standard issue bunk. The sheets smelled like the ship's laundry and not Bones and sex. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. After a few seconds, he moved onto his side and pulled the pillow against his body. A few more seconds, and he balled his sheet up and bunched it between his knees.

Shifting back onto his back, he laid one arm across his waist and the other under the pillow. He concentrated on his breathing, using that to try to drift off to sleep. His eyes were starting to droop when his comm unit beeped again.

“Yes?” he called.

“Sir, there is another communique coming in for you. It's from the planet, no visuals, just audio.”

“Put it through.” Jim sat up, frowning. Who would be contacting him from the planet. “This is Captain Kirk.”

Silence, then. “...Jim?” 

“Bones,” he whispered. “Bones, how...?”

“We-I finished up my business earlier then I thought I would. Are...are you needed on your ship?”

“Where are you?”

“Your room.”

“Be there in five.” He jumped out of bed and ran to the transported room.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim had them beam him down right into his room. He dropped his away bag and reached out a hand. It was grabbed and he was pulled against a firm chest. He wrapped his arms around the shoulders and buried his face in Bones' neck. Taking deep breaths, breathing Bones' scent in, he felt the knot in his stomach ease.

Bones was kissing his neck, hands at his waist, bringing up his shirt. They parted enough for it to be discarded. “I'm not taking you away from anything important up there, am I?” 

“No,” Jim told him. He was kissing his way up Bones' neck, nosing along his jaw to his mouth. A mouth that opened to him as the rest of his clothes were removed. 

“I'm glad. I don't want to interfere with your job, but I missed you something fierce today, darlin'.” Jim whimpered. Whenever Bones spoke, whether in the strange tones of _Cамракотian_ or in their southern sounding accented Standard, it always affected Jim. His hands stared working on Bones' pants. “The thought that I wouldn't be with you tonight, it distracted me. It made me realize something as well, darlin'.” They shuffled back to the bed. Jim was encouraged to lay down, and he could feel Bones smile as they kissed again. “I haven't tasted you yet.”

He kissed Jim’s chin, the hollow of his throat, moving along his collarbone and down to his right nipple. He laved at it, while his hands brushed Jim’s sides. With a nip, he lifted up and moved straight to the left one, his hands tightening and loosening on Jim’s hips as his tongue played with the nipple.

Moving on, he nosed down the trail of hair to Jim’s stomach. Skirting around the straining erection, he ran his tongue along Jim’s sack. Jim fisted the sheet, trying not to move his hips. Bones ran his tongue around them a few more times, before placing a kiss in the crease between them and Jim’s cock. From there he pointed his tongue and traced up the vein to right below the head. Then back down.

“Bones,” Jim whined. The mouth left, and he heard a chuckle by his ear. The bed dipped and breath ghosted across his cock. 

“Patience, darlin.'”

A hand steadied his erection and Bones' tongue circled under the flair of the head. Then finally it slowly moved across the top, swirling around, getting getting all of the fluid that had leaked out. Both men moaned.

“So good, darlin'” Bones said, licking his lips. “Now give me the rest.” He took Jim all the way in, sucking powerfully. 

“Ah fuck, Bones!” 

Jim arched off the bed. Hands pushed him back down before mouth, tongue, throat and one of the hands worked him. Jim was able to make short, shallow thrusts, and he did so as he quickly approached his climax. 

“Bones, Bones.” Jim muttered, trying to let the other man know, but it just made him start humming. “oh, fuck, Bones!” he said again, arching up for the second time. This time his hips stuttered as he spilled himself into Bones' mouth. Bones started swallowing, milking Jim of every drop. Bones was still lapping at Jim as he collapsed back, gasping. 

Bones moved up over him and, as they kissed, he could taste himself. “You taste perfect, just like I thought you would.” Bones laid down next to him and pulled Jim into his arms. Jim could feel Bones' erection pressing against his thigh. He wanted to do something but his eyes were drooping. “Rest darlin'. We have all night.”

&&&&&&&

“What is this anyway?” Jim asked later that night, corking the bottle of oil Bones always brought with him. He didn't know how long he dozed, but when he woke up Bones was still hard against his leg.

“ _Malwé_ oil.”

“ _Malwé_? That's a purple flower, right? The symbol of one of _A'Mare's_ children. The one that represents desire?” Jim asked remembering the flower the made him hard on the first day of the peace negotiations. 

“Yes,” Bones said slowly. “Desire, Lust and Physical love.” 

“Guess it makes sense to use it as lube then.” Jim laughed, reaching out to grasp Bones' erection, coating it thoroughly.

“I inven-er...it was invented for this.” he gasped. 

“Really?”

“Um..yeah...accord-according to the myth.”

“Tell me.” Jim said, leaning forward and reaching around to prep himself. “I would like to know more about your culture. I should have done some research the past few days 'cause I know I won't have the time now that the negotiations will resume.”

“Later.” Bones sat up, his hand removed Jim’s and tested the slickness. Finding it adequate, he pushed up into Jim. “I'll leave you a PADD with the stories.” He started nibbling on Jim’s neck. 

“No, now.” Jim clamped his knees the Bones' hips. “I just said that I won't have enough time during to day.”

“Jim, they're just stories that people stopped believing centuries ago!”

“And a people's mythology gives a lot of clues about what they value. About how their customs, institutions and taboos were established. You can lean a lot about a culture by leaning its mythology. Why are you fighting me on this?”

“ _Bé Ic don'ná behéfþ æt asæcgan ðú þisne_ ,” he sighed into Jim’s shoulder. 

“What?” For once Jim was not melting at the foreign words.

“Nothing,” he sighed again, resting his forehead on Jim’s collarbone and wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist. “The-the myth says that, um...Desire... had a favorite field where the best _Malwé_ flowers grew. I-he made himself a cottage in the field, as a get away. One day he decided to make something like his Mother's _Croppa_ nectar. So he distilled the best _Malwé_ flowers that were in bloom. But instead of having a sweet nectar, what was made was a fragrant oil. He was examining it in the sunlight, when a youth entered his field.

“The boy looked sad at first, then startled as he saw Desire standing there. As they stared at each other, Desire felt his namesake overcome him. Luckily the boy felt the same and they fell on each other. Desire held him tight and flew them to his cottage. Once there, he used the newly made oil to ease his way into his lover's body.”

“They spent what remained of the day and all of that night in bed. When the sun rose, they parted but made plans to meet again. After that time they kept meeting, and two months had passed. Desire had fallen in love with the boy by then and was trying to figure out a way for them to be together. He was going to tell him the next time they met.”

“But that night, he didn't say anything as his lover was on him as soon as he entered the cottage. Desire could tell something was different. The way his lover touched was him more intense and his kisses were hungrier. Desire awoke just before the sun rose to find his lover dressing. He tried to coax him back to bed, but his lover just said he had to leave. With one last kiss, he ran out the door. Desire was curious so he dressed and took to the air to follow him. He spotted him entering a village, but he didn't enter any of the houses. He entered the village's temple of _A'Mare_.”

“Letting himself become invisible, Desire landed and entered the temple. The amount of people inside at this early hour made Desire uneasy, but it was when his lover joined the priest and a young woman at the altar that he realized what was happening. He stayed to watched the wedding and the wedding feast, both heartened and upset with the way the couple interacted.”

“They never looked at each other, never touched and both seemed sad. Knowing what he had to do, he flew away to his mother's rooms. Once there he took two of her darts, then he went to his cottage, before returning to the wedding. He waited until the couple had to look at each other and pricked them with the darts, watching them blush and grasp hands. Then he went to his lover's house and placed a vial of the _Malwé_ oil on the couples bedside table.” 

“That's kinda sad.” Jim said. “The myth never named the boy?”

“His name....his name was Yoslyn.” 

“Bones?” There was something in Bones' voice.

Bones said nothing, just rolled them so they were laying forehead to forehead, noses brushing. Jim moved his legs up along Bones' hips as the other man murmured into his lips.

“ _Hit sy ne forþgang efene þæt ús_ , Jim.” He stared moving. Long, lazy strokes. “ _Ic ne nytenlic hwæs Ic fácian mecsylfum beinnan æt. Ic cunnan þæm þín brenting sy forþgang álædan ðú forsíÞ fram mec. Ic cunnan þæm ðú don'ná geluggian fram mec hwæt Ic geluggian fram ðú. Ic forþgang gadrian on forwynsumede þisne, forwynsumede ús, þende ðú bist áforþ hér._ ” 

“Bones,” Jim whispered. He rubbed the bridges of their noses together before kissing him. Whatever his lover just said, it sounded bittersweet and wistful. He moved his hands up and down Bones' back. “Whatever you just said, forget about it. Just concentrate on me. On us.”

“Jim. How-?” 

“Just enjoy us.” Jim chastely kissed the other man as they lazily moved together.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim was staring out a window in the diplomatic building during a short break in the negotiations. It was raining hard today. He could see a few people running to and fro. Every time he saw a man, he mentally compared him to his sense memory of Bones. The guy to the left had hair too long, the guy stepping onto the public transport had shoulders that were too narrow, the one leaning under the awning was too old. He didn't know how he knew, he never asked Bones his age, but he sounded and felt to be around Jim's own age. 

“You've been quiet,” Uhura said, stepping next to him, throwing a shadow on the window and blocking the view of the street below. “What's up, Jim?”

“Nothing.” He shrugged and gave her a smile. The look she was giving him said she didn't believe him, but she wasn't sure if she was going to push. “Hey,” he said, trying to distract her. “What does ' _Ic forþgang gadrian on forwynsumede þisne._ ' mean?” 

He watched Uhrua's eyes go distant as she translated the sentence. “In standard it means. 'I’m going to concentrate on enjoying this'. Why?”

It was one of the last things Bones said last night. Jim didn't quite feel right to ask Bones what it meant, but he did want to know. Bones' voice when he said it... He shook his head, then smiled. He told Bones to concentrate on them right after he said that. “Just something I overheard.” 

The lounge chimes sounded, indicating that it was time for the negotiations to reconvene. Jim couldn't get rid of his smile as he followed her down the hall. Bones was going to focus on them. That was good, it's what Jim had decided. He enjoyed the nights he spent with Bones, and he wasn't going to let anything else matter when they were together. Not that he didn't know what Bones looked like, not how quickly it developed, and not that there was only a few more weeks before he left. He was just going to take it as it came, like he always did.

He took his seat at the table and examined the other one. They had called a break because the council needed to speak in private. From Councilman _Gewinna's_ stiff-backed stance, he was sitting up straight and looking down his nose at his PADD, while drumming his fingers on the table, it looked like the conversion didn't go his way. Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ had the corner of her mouth barely quirked in a way they had determined was her being pleased and not wanting to show it. Chancellor _Cynedóm_ , on the other hand, was smiling broadly.

“We have come to an agreement on half of the decision before us.” Chancellor _Cynedóm_ said. “We give Starfleet the right to mine the Polyferranide on the 12th planet in our system.” 

Jim let slowly let out the breath he was holding, fighting his own grin. That explained why Councilman _Gewinna_ was not happy.

“Thank you,” he said. “We are grateful to you for allowing this.”

Chancellor _Cynedóm_ nodded. “We know how important these minerals are to you. If you are ready, we will continue the negotiations for the Trellium-E.” 

“Yes, of course.”

“In studying the report you gave us,” Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ stated, “we have determined that the fault line that the Trellium-E is deposited in is no longer active. The best place to build any potential facility would be in the crevice that is exposing the Trellium-E.” Her eyes darted over to Councilman _Gewinna_ “This would decrease any digging that would be needed to secure the living facilities of the workers. And provide added protection from any radiation that could effect them from the planet not having any atmosphere.” She looked back at their table. “Is that not correct?”

“That is true.” Jim nodded. “When working on any planet with out an atmosphere, it is always better to use as much of the natural surroundings to combat the effects of space.”

“The research I’ve done so far indicates that there are a few different types of facilities that would be optimal?” 

“Yes,” Spock said as Jim tapped his foot under the table. Jim let Spock lead the negotiations for the rest of the day as they were about the specifications of the mining facilities. Both for the Polyferranide and Trellium-E. He glanced at his PADD a little later and saw that there was only twenty minuets of artificial lighting left.

“That is unacceptable!” Councilman _Gewinna_ yelled, banging his fist on the table. “The amount of unnecessary drilling needed for the stability of that type of pressure dome is outrageous! Why can't simple survival domes be used?”

“A survival dome is not rated for use out of an atmosphere,” Spock stated, sounding calm, but the position on his eyebrow said otherwise. “Also, any housing unit utilized must be anchored onto the planet as the solar winds from your sun are quite strong.”

Councilman _Gewinna_ opened his mouth, but closed it when Chancellor _Cynedóm_ held up his hand.

“I believe that is enough for today. Sunset was three hours ago and I for one am not looking forward to traversing the streets in the dark. I’m sure neither of you two are as well, so let's allow our guests back to their rooms before the lights in the building go out. We will reconvene tomorrow at the usual time.” 

The six people in the room stood. As usual Councilman Gewinna swept past them. 

“ _Gewinna_ has always been unpleasant.” Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ commented, gathering her PADDs. “After six years of schooling with him, I have never known him to be otherwise. I will see each of you in the morning.” She left with a smile.

“Chancellor?” Uhura spoke up, pulling out a PADD out of her bag. “I didn't want to give this to you with the others present, seeing as it might be misinterpreted, but there were quiet a few xenolinguistic word game I loved as a child. I thought that _Tungé_ might enjoy some of them.”

“Thank you, Lt.” He took the PADD. “I'm sure he will. Until tomorrow.”

They all left the room then. Jim wished he had gotten something to eat during the break as he passed the dining hall and his stomach grumbled its empty state. He made it to his room and entered the code just as the lights faded. He grinned in the darkness as he stepped in the room, locking the door as it shut behind him. 

“Been waiting long?” he asked.

“Just arrived myself.” Bones replied. 

Jim made his way into the room slowly, arms out to not run into anything. He started taking half steps when he thought he was close to the bed and still managed to stub his toes on the foot. “Oh, be quiet,” he said at the chuckle his pained grunt elicited. “We can't all have amazing night vision.” 

Arms wrapped around his waist and his earlobe was nipped. “Maybe I should help you to bed, then? For your own safety?” Jim leaned back into his embrace and reached for the fastening of his pants, but he was stopped. “Not yet. Your negotiations went long tonight, did you get to eat?”

“No.” 

“Sit up against the headboard.” His hand was guided to the bed and he took the step and a half to get there. Doing as Bones said, he listened to the sounds in the room. He heard a couple of clinks and a rattle that sounded like dishes. “Don't move.” 

He held still as something was placed over his legs. There was another clank and wonderful smell filled the room. His stomach growled. 

“Are you sure the only food you were allergic to was the shellfish?”

“Yes. Boyce is very thorough when it comes to my allergies.” 

“Okay, good. I brought a range of antihistamines with me just in case.”

“A hypo is not what I want you to stick me with.”

“Shut up, Jim.” Something was placed against his lips. It didn't have a strong scent and he opened his mouth. It was small and round. Some type of grape, he assumed. He rolled it around on his tongue a couple of times then bit into it. 

“Oh!” The taste exploded. 

“ _Tófléon berigie_.” The sweet juices coated his tongue, but it had an aftertaste he couldn't place. It was almost sour, but not quite. Another was placed against his lip and he quickly took it in. After one more, a cup was raised. He almost didn't want to wash away the taste. After swallowing, lips replaced the cup. _Air'Ros'_ tongue traced the contours of his mouth, making sure all the berry juice was gone. 

“This is _Wræteréad Cyrfjet_.” Something cold and moist was pressed to his lips. Jim touched it with the tip of his tongue. The texture made him think it might be some kind of melon. He grasped it with his teeth and chewed lightly on the soft flesh. Biting down released the juices, which were also sweet. But these were airy, made him think of summer afternoons. He was fed a few more pieces before the cup returned. 

“Here.” His hand was taken and a cloth was placed in it. “This might get a little messy.” There was a scraping sound and warm metal rested against his mouth. His tongue traced the bowl of a spoon. His mouth opened, and it slipped in. It was a thick broth with a few different things in it. 

“What is this?”

“Just _Bræding and Wðrt_ stew.” Another spoonful was raised. 

They were quiet for the next few minutes as _Air'Ros_ slowly fed him from the bowl. Jim could heard the spoon scraping the bottom, and the next serving had a bigger chunk of meat. He held it in his mouth, swallowing the broth and vegetables first. Before he could start chewing, Bones' tongue entered his mouth and fought for it. Jim’s hand grasped the back of Bones' head to keep him there as he bit the meat in half. They both chewed quickly, before returning to the kiss. 

When they pulled back for air, Jim could hear Bones put the bowl aside. He waited for the tray to be removed, but instead a finger smeared something cold along his bottom lip. He licked at it. It was creamy and had the consistency of cream cheese, but it was really tart. He could feel his face scrunch up. He didn't think he could take much of it. 

“Don't worry. Most people don't eat _Súrra Fléte_ by itself. They usually mix it with something. I like it with _Furhwudu'epl_.” another piece of fruit was put to his lips. This one was lightly citrusy and blended well with the tart taste of the cream. When he was offered the next piece, he grabbed Bones' hand. 

“Bones,” he whispered, swallowing the fruit and cream quickly. His other hand reached out and found the small cup of cream. He dipped Bones' finger in and brought it to his mouth. Starting with the pad of the finger he used small licks to remove the cream. Slowly working his way down to where it met the palm. He traced back up the back of the finger, then sucked on the tip. “Bones, I don't want anymore food.” 

He was kissed again, only breaking off when he felt the tray being taken away. Bones was back quickly. Hands at his waist started pulling up his shirt. A tongue and lips followed it up to his collarbone. He shirt was tossed aside as he reached up to unbuttoned Bones', only to find it was only kept closed by the middle three buttons. 

“You know, speaking of allergies, do you have one with buttons?” Jim thought back to the number of times he undressed his lover and his shirt was always kept closed with the least amount of buttons. He quickly popped the three and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Their mouths met again as they worked to remove each other's pants. 

“Jim.” Bones sighed into his mouth when they were finally skin to skin. He had taken Jim’s place resting against the headboard and pulled Jim into his lap. Jim’s arms were resting on Bones' shoulders. Bones' own hands were lightly tracing Jim’s waist. 

They sat there, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, exchanging gentle kisses. Kisses that became more involved. Eventually, Bones nipped and licked his way into Jim’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip, his tongue. He played with it until Jim's was caressing and twisting just as much. Then he switched back to long, slow, deep, kisses. They only broke apart to gasp for air, then claimed each other's mouths again. 

Jim squirmed in Bones' lap, pressing their erections together. Both men gasped, moving slightly as they kissed. 

“Bones,” Jim whispered, “Please, I want you.”

“Have me, Jim.” He felt Bones reach to the side, then he was handed the bottle of _Malwé_ oil. “Take me. I want to feel you inside me again.”

“Bones.” Jim whispered again, swallowing hard. He slipped off his lap and moved back so Bones could lay down. He uncorked the bottle, slicked his fingers and raised one of Bones' legs over his shoulder. He slowly slid the tip of one finger in, adding more oil when he thought he felt resistance. Working his way up to two fingers, he started searching for Bones' prostate. When he found it, he used his fingers to caress around the edge. 

Soon Bones was pushing down to meet his hand. 

“Now, Jim. Please. Need you now.” Jim poured a little more oil in his hand and corked the bottle. Putting it aside he slicked himself up and positioned Bones' other leg around his hip. He maneuvered the head of his cock to Bones' entrance and, as he slid in, leaned forward so his hands could slip under Bones' back. 

He stared thrusting slowly, building up a rhythm, while his hands found the boney ridges on Bones' shoulder blades. He ran his fingers along the underside of the ridges at the same time he angled a direct hit to Bones' prostate. 

“Fuck, Jim!” Bones arched under him. His hands came around to grasp Jim’s ass, pulling him deeper. “More, please! Need you!” 

“You have me. All of me.” Jim attacked the side of Bones' neck, not wanting to say something that would be more than what he decided about just enjoying this. Enjoying how Bones made him feel, how he had already gotten into Jim’s soul. How he was everything Jim always wanted.

“Jim, please!” Bones gasped out, rolling his hips on Jim's next thrust. “Close, please, come inside me first. Want to feel you.”

Jim was close himself and let it take over, hips stuttering as it poured out of him. He tried to keep the rhythm he had set, coaxing Bones though his own release. When his lover's body stopped shuddering, he relaxed against him, worrying the spot on his neck that he attacked earlier. 

Bones' hand trailed up his back and into his hair. He lifted his head for a kiss, before slipping out of Bones' body. He tentatively stood up, made his way over to the bathroom, got a towel, cleaned them up and pulled Bones into his arms. Bones wiggled into a comfortable position, head pressed into Jim’s collarbone. 

“ _Ic boóðorlufu ðú swa hlyte,_ ” he whispered sleepily. “ _Ic gewilla missaþ ðú hwonne ðú awegcuman.”_

Jim was going to ask what he said, but Bones' breathing evened out in sleep. Jim kissed his head and held him tighter.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim stretched lazily, pointing his toes and lacing his fingers above his head, before resting them under his head. He was glad he didn't have to move anytime soon. The last two weeks of fighting Councilman Gewinna on what kind of housing facilities was necessary had been exhausting. They had finally reached an agreement and could start in earnest on the negotiations for the Trellium-E. But that would be in the beginning of the next week. They had the next two days off. 

Reaching out he pulled the other pillow to him, inhaling the scent that was almost gone. Bones would hopefully be back that night. He had another family obligation that he had to travel for and had been gone for the past two nights. 

The last two days had been strange. There were time, when arguing about housing with Councilman Gewinna, focusing on making the man see sense, that his thoughts of _Air'Ros_ diminished. Times when outside the room, that the persistent ache of missing Bones seemed gone and his unnatural seeming _need_ for the other man lessened. But as soon as the lights went out, and he was back here, it hit him, squeezing his chest, until he thought he would pass out. 

He didn't know how long he laid there, when his door chimed. Rolling out of the bed he made his way over, finding Uhura on the other side in casual clothes.

“Hey,” she greeted him. “Spock and I are going down to the promenade. Do you want to join us? They're displaying paintings of all the love gods for the Ritual of _Lufsum_.” 

“Sure,” he said, “Just give me a couple minutes.” 

“We'll meet you outside.” She left and he hurried into the bathroom. 

It was less than five minutes later that he met them downstairs. It was a pleasant day. The perpetual twilight reflected off windows and the water in interesting patterns. There were couples everywhere. Cамракот was not just a tourist spot, but popular for honeymooners. 

Jim watched them with a wistful smile. He wished Bones was there, but was anticipating see-,er, being with him that night. 

They mounted the steps to the boardwalk where the paintings were displayed. There were set up in chronological order of the myths. Next to each painting was a placard explaining the scene, in both Standard and _Cамракотian_. They started with the birth of the goddess _A'Mare_ and her childhood. 

Then it skipped to her holding her first son, the god of Returned Love. All the paintings showed the younger god as a boy, never more then about 16. There were scenes of him helping couples find each other, scenes of him breaking up couples and so on. The last one in that section showed him holding a baby who's golden looks contrasted his own pale ones. The baby was his brother, the god of Desire.

Jim didn't know why, but he found himself examining the next section that was all about the goddess' younger son. Like his brother, the god of Desire was only painted as a boy between 10 and 16. He frowned when he came to one that showed a meadow of purple flowers. 

Two young men stood in the middle. The one with pure white wings hand his hands wrapped around the other boy, who was facing away from him and had a confused look on his face. He looked over to see the title of the painting. 'The enchanting of Yoslyn.' it read. Yoslyn, that was the name in the story Bones told him. Frowning, he read the rest of the placard. 

_'The enchanting of Yoslyn, is one of the classic myths that demonstrates the idea that desire is uncontrollable. When the youth Yoslyn awoke on the morning of his emergence in to adulthood, he was informed of who he had been betrothed to at birth. Taking the customary time to meditate on how to be a good husband, he stumbled into a field of Malwé flowers that the god of Desire had taken for his own. The young god of Desire was immediately taken with Yoslyn and determined to have him for his own._

_Using his power, the god of desire enchanted Yoslyn into wanting him and stole him away to the god's hideaway and made him his lover.'_

Jim stopped reading. That- that was not what Bones had told him. What was this about 'using his power' and 'made him his lover'?

“Captain Kirk!” Jim looked away from the painting to see Chancellor _Cynedóm_ approaching. They greeted each other, before returning to the painting. 

“The enchanting of Yoslyn.” Chancellor _Cynedóm_ read. “One of the more interesting myths that never really gets much attention. Something wrong, Captain?” he asked, noticing Jim’s frown.

“I've heard this myth before, but it was told to me differently. Are there more than one version of your myths? On my planet, different translations have made slight variation in our ancient mythology. Has that happened here?” 

“There are some that have scholars bickering over a word or two, but most have been translated as faithfully as possible. What differences were you told?”

“The version I was told didn't have anything about the god of Desire doing anything to Yoslyn that he didn't want. That when they saw each other, there was a mutual attraction. The way it says 'made him his lover' sounds like he was forced? And what's this about Desire 'using his power' on Yoslyn? What power?”

The Chancellor was the one looking confused now. “I don't know who told you that version, Captain. The myth really is about the god of Desire taking what he wanted. I’ve never heard a version where Yoslyn was not under his influence. The power talked about is his ability to manipulate the aura of desire that surrounds him and make those he wants to feel it. He can use it to cause two people to be attracted to each other, or if he and his brother work together, to make people fall in love at first sight.”

Jim looked back at the painting. At Yoslyn's confused face.

“So Yoslyn couldn't help feeling like he wanted Desire? Even if he knew that it wasn't something he would do, he went willingly?”

“Yes, that darker twist on his character is the reason why this is one of the more interesting myths and why it doesn't get a lot of attention. The god of Desire is usually referred to in a much more benevolent way.” He gestured to the rest of the paintings. “He usually interacts with mortals only when bringing them together. Also,” he took a step to the right and gestured to the next painting in the series. “The other member of the pantheon that he was known to associate with was _Dóhter_ , the god of Healing. The two were known to treat mortals in disguise.”

The new painting showed the inside of a small hut. A young woman lay on a cot, her paleness indicating that she was sick. A kindly looking old man wearing a cloak leaned over her, helping her sit up, while his other hand held a cup to her lips. Behind him stood young man, holding a bag and putting a vial in it. He was also in a cloak, but it was slipping off his shoulder and the hint of a white wing was visible. 

“If you're interested,” Chancellor _Cynedóm_ told him. “I could get you a PADD of the myths?”

“I think I'd like that. The person who told me the myth offered the same. I turned it down as I didn't think I would have time to read them, but we've had a lot more time off then I thought we would.” 

Spock and Uhura joined them and the four conversed until the sun started to set.


	12. Chapter 12

“Bones?” Jim called out as he stepped out of the bathroom that night, a towel wrapped around his hips. There had been no sound but the air felt like it did when his lover appeared. “Bones?”

He was suddenly pushed back against the wall and the towel was ripped away. 

“Oh, fuck!” he shouted as he banged his head into the wall. A warm mouth swallowed him whole and was sucking powerfully. He reached out and ran his through the hair as a tongue started caressing him to bring him to hardness. Hands trailed up his thighs to his hips, squeezed once, before encouraging him to thrust forward, just as the throat relaxed. His free hand joined the other in the silky hair as he began to move his hips. One hand left his hips and traveled down between his legs to play with his balls. 

He banged his head against the wall to try to have some stamina, but the hand continued its journey down his leg to his knee, which it gripped and lifted to rest over a shoulder. As it came back up to cup his sack again, he could smell the _Malwé_ oil. The finger slid past his sack, straight back and into him. “Oh. Fuck!” he said again, pushing forward into the warm mouth and back onto the finger. 

Now fingers. 

He tugged on Bones' hair, who let Jim's cock slide out of his mouth as he pulled out his fingers. He stood, arranged Jim's leg just above his hip, lifted the other leg and pressed Jim back against the wall. A shift of his hips, and he was sheathed in Jim's body. His hand cupped Jim's cheek and a tender kiss was placed on his lips. 

“ _Mynen_ ,” he whispered and thrust up once. “ _ðú bist mynen._ ” Another thrust.“ _Ic don'ná gíeme héo segþ_.” Another thrust. “ _Ic apæ ne ágiefe._ ” A double thrust this time. “ _Ic canna! ðú bist mín Lufiend._ ” A nip to his shoulder was added to the thrust. “ _Mín Lufrǽden. Mynen_!” 

His mouth found its way back to Jim's, and his tongue slipped in to fuck his mouth the way his body moved; rapidly and aggressively. Jim slipped his arms under Bones' and held on as Bones' cock thrust into him, and his mouth went back to whispering words into his skin. His sense of time had long since disappeared in the darkness he shared with his lover, so it could have been minutes or hours before he felt Bones' hot release bathe his insides. 

After a few more erratic thrusts, Bones rested his head on Jim's shoulder. Jim could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He could also feel Bones' mouth still moving on his skin. “ _Ic bróðorlufu ðú._ ” 

“I don't know what you're saying” Jim said to his temple, “But don't stop.”

Bones shuddered, and secured his grip on Jim before moving them to the bed. He sat on the edge, scooted back until he was in the middle, laced his hands with Jim's and laid back. “Ride me, Jim. Let me feel you, hear you. _Gehióran sé aþýtep ðú ásoippan swá ðú astandan ond dæle carlfugol, Swá gegt éow lijjian. Ic behéfþ æt félede ðú þíht beleólc mec, félede ðú ádríepe oferfæreld mim breóst. _As you find your pleasure. I...I do bring you pleasure, don't I Jim?__

__“Yes!” The uncertainty in the last question pained his heart and had him answering quickly and truthfully. “You do! So much. More than I thought was possible for me. And not just this.” He braced against the hands holding his and lifted up to ride his lover. “You're with me. I don't know why. Don't know why you came to me that first night, but you did. You chose me and you kept coming back.” He was moving fast now, trying to find the pleasure Bones always brought him. “Kept coming back, when all the other couldn't get away fast enough, you stayed. Bones, I-” He lifted up and shifted the angle and plunged down. He let a shuttering breath out. He had to say it. No matter if Bones felt the same, no matter the pain it would cause them later. “Bones, I-I love you.”_ _

__Both men stilled._ _

__“Jim?” Bones' voice trembled out._ _

__“I do! I love you. I know, I know I shouldn't. That we...I can't help it. I love you, Bones.”_ _

__“Fuck, Jim!” Bones said, sitting up and wrapping a hand around the back of Jim’s head. He pulled him in for a kiss._ _

__“I love you, darlin'!” He spoke into Jim’s lips. “I never thought... never imagined that you felt the same.”_ _

__He wrapped his other arm around Jim’s waist and they started rocking together. “I love you.” he whispered again. Moving together, they traded kisses and 'I love you's'._ _

__Jim brought his hands up Bones' chest and pushed him to lay back down. “Need you, need your touch, need you! So-so much, Bones please!”_ _

__“Where? Where do you want me to touch you, Jim?”_ _

__“Anywhere, everywhere. Just need you to touch me, let me know you're here with me. That it's just us in the dark. That only you and me exist in the universe.”_ _

__Bones groaned as Jim fell forward and braced himself on Bones' shoulders. This position had him thrusting back on to Bones at just the right angle. Bones' hands came up to caress his chest. “Yes, Jim. You and me and everyone else can go fuck themselves. We're all we need. So show me, Jim. Show me what I do to you, how I make you feel. Come for me, Jim. _Cwician forþý mec._ ”_ _

__Jim sat up straight and strangled a whine in his throat as he did just that. His hips stuttered back and forth as his seed splashed across Bones' chest._ _

__He was only vaguely aware of Bones rolling him onto his back and slipping out of him. He heard him moving around the room and assumed it was to get his towel to clean them up. With that done he slid back into bed and pulled Jim into his arms so that they were on their sides, facing each other. They traded lazy kisses while hands roamed over whatever skin it could find._ _

__He didn't remember falling asleep, but Jim found himself blinking awake in the darkness a little while later. Bones' right arm was lax around his waist, but his left hand was scritching his scalp slightly._ _

__“Bones?” he asked after he held off for as long as he could, “When you got here, you seemed pretty upset. What's wrong?”_ _

__“It's complicated,” The other man sighed. “I...I work for my mother. Um..sorta.”_ _

__Jim blinked. That definitely wasn't where he thought Bones would start. “Okay?”_ _

__“My family has been in the same business for...well, ever. I was raised knowing I would join in. But for the past few decades, let's just say business is dwindling. The service we provide isn't in demand and with all the extra time, I pursued another interest of mine. It's what I do most of the time, during the day, when I’m not with you. I only help my Mother out when I see I'm needed. She sees it as a betrayal, that I’m rejecting all the history the family has been involved in.” He rolled onto his side, facing Jim in the dark. “I also think that she's worried. My brother has already left. They argued a few years ago and he took a ship off planet soon after, so I think she doesn’t want to lose me.” He stopped suddenly._ _

__“She doesn't want you seeing me, does she?” Jim asked, running things through his mind._ _

__“No, we argued about it tonight,” he said, arms tightening around Jim. “To her, you're just something else to drag me away. I don't think she's ever realized that I’ve grown up. That I will live my life the way I see fit, no matter what she wants. And she's afraid that you're going to hurt me. My last relationship didn't end well. It took me a long time to get over it. A lot longer then she thought it should have. And she's right, Jim. You will hurt me.”_ _

__“I would never-”_ _

__“When do the negotiations end?” Bones cut him off. Jim didn't respond. There was nothing he could say and they both knew it._ _

__“I wish there was...” he drifted off, knowing there was no point in wishing for things he couldn't have. “Would she actually do anything to keep you from seeing me? While...while I’m still here?” he finally asked, circling one of Bones' nipples with a fingertip._ _

__“No. There is nothing she can do. All that can be done is for us to focus on each other and enjoy the time we have.” He leaned forward to kiss Jim’s forehead, his eyes, then his lips._ _

__“It's not enough,” Jim sighed._ _

__“No,” Bones said, “But it's all we have and I’m not being parted from you until you tell me to go.”_ _


	13. Chapter 13

Jim sighed deeply as he woke up. He could feel Bones spooned behind him. Softly he called to the computer for the time. He smiled when it told him it was still a few hours before dawn. Easing back, he maneuvered Bones on to his back and started kissing his way down. By the time he made it to the other man's waist, Bones was semi-hard. Flattening his tongue, he licked the head. Above him Bones groaned, hips twitching. He repeated the action, hands coming up to still Bones' hips. 

“Jim,” Bones mumbled sleepily. Grinning, he stated licking up and down the underside, until a hand grasped his hair, tugging gently. He released the cock from his mouth and slid up Bones' body. Jim’s tongue worked it's way into Bones' mouth just as their cocks lined up. Both groaned this time. 

There was a fumbling noise to the side and a oil slick hand grasped them. The other hand, also slick, ran down his back, cupped his ass before slipping between then. The tip of a finger played with his hole as their hips started to move faster. 

“Bones, please, I need you to come.”

“ _Jim_!” Bones groaned out even as his release coated their chests. A few more strokes and Jim’s release joined Bones'. Jim let himself flop down on top of Bones, making more of a mess between them. 

“When do you have to leave?” he asked. Bones' hands on his back fluttered, before making broad caresses. “Bones?”

“You said last night that you don't have any negotiations today?”

“Yeah.” 

“I was wondering, today's my day off...”

“Bones?”

“If you want, we could spend the whole day together, but, please Jim, the lights have to stay off.”

“What? Why? I mean of course I want to spend the day with you, but...” He raised his hand to Bones' face. “I want to _see_ you.”

“I know and it's complicated, but please, the lights stay off.”

Jim continued to run his hand along Bones' cheekbones, thinking. He wanted to know what his lover looked like. And he didn't understand how it was complicated. But... “Computer: terminate lighting program. Reactive tomorrow at allowable time.” 

Jim felt the man under him relax. His hand pulled Jim closer and kissed him. “Thank you.”

They laid there until the mess on their chest started to become uncomfortable. Jim rolled off him. 

“Where'd you throw the towel?”

“Towel? No, come here.” Jim felt Bones roll off the bed and take his hand to pull him off as well. “Should I carry you to keep you from injuring yourself?” 

“No,” Jim grumbled to himself as Bones pull him across the room, but smirked as they entered the bathroom. His hand was placed on the counter next to the sink. 

“Stay here.” Bones stepped away from him and then he heard the faucet turn on. Bones rummaged in the cabinets; Jim heard the snap of a bottle opening and the sound of the water filling the tub. Bones came back and led him to the tub, guiding him in, then sitting behind him. 

The water was warm and the rapidly forming bubbles tickled. It wasn't too long before Bones leaned them forward and turned off the water. He pulled Jim against his chest and rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder. There was a splash of water on Jim’s left, then a soft, soapy cloth was placed on his chest. 

Slowly it ran across his skin. First in the middle, getting most of their combined release. It ran all the way down, dipping under the water, but stopping before it got to his waist. It moved to the right and came back up. The cloth was soft, but was still rough enough to cause him to gasp as it brushed against his nipple. He pushed back into Bones, either to get away from or closer to the cloth he wasn't sure. And didn't care as Bones started nibbling on his neck. 

The cloth traversed to the other side of his chest. He whimpered as it bypassed that nipple on the way down. It made sure it had cleaned all of his chest before it came back and lightly brushed the neglected nipple. 

“Bones,” he sighed. Feeling Bones' renewed erection pressing against his back, he moved his legs so they rested on the out side of Bones'. His hand reached for his own hard cock. 

“Not yet, Déorlin'.” Bones stopped him. “Ne þágýt. Ic ne adrogen eac ðú. Ic úpás áhierdedest, swa hearda! Swa hearda ðú gewilla canna iii hogo sceaftriht.”

“Bones,” Jim whined. Not just for not letting him touch, but for making him harder by whispering his own language in Jim’s ear. He pushed Jim forward a little and washed his back. Letting the cloth trail between the cheeks of his ass.

When Bones pushed a cloth covered fingertip into him, Jim turned, water splashing over the edge of the tub. 

“Cheater.” He grabbed the cloth from Bones and started moving it along the other man's chest. Circling it around until it touched everything but Bones' nipples. 

Dropping it down under the water, he leaned forward and ran his tongue along Bones' chest until one of them was under his lips. He lapped at it, then bit gently as it stiffened under his ministrations. Bones' hand was in his hair and he pulled away. 

He finished washing Bones' chest, then readjusted himself in Bones' lap, and leaned around him to reach his back. This pushed their erections together. He ground down, smirking at the hitch in Bones' breath. When Bones reached for his hips, he pushed away, water swishing as he moved to the other end of the tub.

He lifted one of Bones' feet and ran the cloth along the bottom. Then up his calf to his knee and the parts of his thigh he could reach. He switched to the other leg and when he got to the thigh, the washcloth was taken. 

More water ended up on the floor as his legs were grabbed and placed on the edge on the tub. He leaned back against the side as Bones knelt between his legs. One hand lifted him in the water slightly as the other reached under him. The Malwé oil was still there and a great wave of water sloshed over the side as Jim was pulled onto Bones' cock. Jim grabbed the side and the faucet to hold on to as Bones started pounding into him. 

With every thrust he hit Jim’s prostate. A whine let out of Jim’s throat as he risked moving one leg around Bones' waist, trying to pull him in deeper. 

“Bones!” He wrapped his other leg around him and pulled himself up so that he was sitting in Bones' lap. Bones gripped his hips and kept him still. Jim wiggled. “Bones! Please!”

Bones' mouth found his and as it distracted Jim, he pushed Jim away and spun him. Jim’s hands flew out and landed on the wall above the faucet. Bones slid back in and started pounding him again.

“Jim!” He rested his head against Jim’s shoulder, nosing the nape of his neck and bit down as he came. Jim came only a few thrusts later. 

They sagged against each other before slowly drifting back to their original position. 

“We need to wash again,” Jim mumbled. Bones chuckled.

“Guess we should stay here for awhile, then.”

** **

They drained the tub and refilled it with clean water. Jim rested his head on Bones' shoulder, Bones' arms loosely around his waist. They soaked until the water started to get cold.

Jim tried to keep himself from shivering, but could feel goosebumps rising on his skin. Bones leaned them forward again and pulled the stopper. Jim could hear him fiddling with the faucet, then Jim jumped as the shower poured warm water over them. Bones' hands were in his hair, wetting it. Then he heard the pop of the cap of his bottle of shampoo and Bones tilted his chin up. The hands returned, and he could feel the pads of his fingers massaging his scalp. 

After about a minute, Bones grunted. Jim could feel him get his feet under him and he stood. A hand on Jim’s shoulder hand him sitting up on his knees and turning so he was facing Bones with the shower hitting the back of his head. The hands in his hair were now rinsing the shampoo away, pulling it this way and that. One tug had him leaning back a little and he reached out to steady himself. His hands wrapped around Bones' thighs. He could feel the heat coming off the other man, then he got an idea. 

He tilted his chin up a little more and brought his hands up to Bones' hips. The hands in his hair stilled.

“Jim?” He smirked in the darkness and leaned forward. The head of Bones' cock bumped his mouth and he ran his lips across it a few times before opening his mouth. He licked at it once. “Jim!” 

He took the head into his mouth and pulled back until it popped out. He did it again and licked around the head before sucking it back in. He swallowed once and held it in is mouth, his tongue playing along the underside as he felt it harden. He gripped Bones' hips tighter and leaned in. Slowly pulling off, he brought one hand across Bones' hips and cupped his balls. Rolling them, he pulled off completely and kissed his way down Bones' length. When his mouth met his fingers he dropped his hand and reached out with his tongue. 

He started by running the point of his tongue between them, before sucking one then the other into his mouth. His hand had continued to move along the shaft. He licked his way back up and moaned as his tongue swiped across the head, taking in the fluid leaking out of it. 

“Bones,” he whimpered. “Please. Do it.” He gripped the other man's hips again and relaxed his throat, taking him in as far as possible. Bones inhaled deeply, hips nudging forward, as the hands in Jim’s hair clenched tight. Jim hummed approvingly and the hands loosened some. One hand came around to cup the back of Jim’s head as Bones' hips pulled back and moved forward slowly. Jim hummed again and swallowed when the head of Bones' cock touched the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, Jim!” Bones whispered. One hand slapped against the wall as he started to fuck Jim’s mouth in earnest. Jim held on to one of Bones' thighs, the other going to fondle his balls as his tongue started playing against the hardness in his mouth. He angled his head in a way to take more of Bones inside. 

He moaned, tip of his tongue swiping at the head, the taste exploding along his taste buds. The hand fondling Bones' sack moved back and he slid a finger between his cheeks. He pressed against the entrance there and Bones groaned. The thrust were becoming erratic and he started humming. Bones groaned again and the hand cupping the back of his head clenched his hair as Bones' release filled his mouth. He swallowed some and let the rest spill out of his mouth as he let go of Bones' now soft cock. He looked up, hoping Bones would see before the shower washed it away. 

Jim guessed he did when he was roughly pulled to his feet and Bones' tongue first licked along his chin, then entered his mouth and preceded to lick it clean. 

“Jim,” he whispered against his lips “I love you. So damn much.” 

“I love you, too, Bones.” 

Exchanging kisses, they washed quickly. Jim wanted to return the favor and wash Bones' hair, but was too afraid of poking Bones in the eye in the dark. So he left Bones in the shower and went to change the sheets, after slipping on a pair of boxers.

He had just piled the used sheets by the door when his PADD chimed with an incoming message. He slowly made his way over to the bedside table and felt around for it. 

“Audio playback of last message.” he commanded it. 

“ _'Captain'_ ,” the computerized voice stated. “ _'Here's the most complete collection of the myths I could find. I hope you enjoy them.' A file is attached._ ” He realized that it was the copy of _Cамракотian_ mythology that Chancellor Cynedóm offered yesterday.

“Jim.” Jim turned in the direction of the voice as Bones came out of the bathroom. “It's just about dawn, are you hungry?”

Jim’s stomach answered for him. Bones chuckled and Jim turned off the PADD. 

“I could eat, but there isn't a Replicator in here.” he said. “I could go down to the Dinning Hall and get us something?”

There was a soft sound against the carpet and he could feel Bones getting closer. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a firm chest. Lips nibbled at his neck. “Even thought that means you getting dressed, I think that would be for the best right now.” 

“I'll be quick. It'll only take a couple of minutes.”

“Alright.” Bones started sucking at the spot he was nibbling. “I should probably let you go.”

“Ye-yeah.” Jim tilted his neck. “I think that will help, but...” he turned as much as he could in Bones' grip. Their mouths found each others and they kissed until Jim’s stomach growled again. “I'll be quick.” 

Jim pulled away and stuck his legs and arms in the first pants and shirt he found. He hurried down the corridor and through the nearly empty line in the dining hall. Putting two breakfast platters on a tray, he nearly ran back to his room. He stood in front of the door for a second. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and pushed the button to open the door. He heard it swoosh open and took a step inside. It closed behind him and he stood there, eyes blinking in he darkness. The tray was taken and he heard the dishes clank as it was put down. He made his way to the bed, sitting against the headboard.

A tray was placed on his lap. The bed dipped a little as Bones settled next to him. They ate in silence and after they were done, Bones took both trays away. Jim scooted down on the bed and laced his hands under his head. Bones joined him on the bed a few seconds later. One hand sneaked under the pillow and another caressed along his stomach and up his chest as Bones settled against his side. He could feel the other man breathing as he nosed along Jim's ear. Jim's eyes felt heavy and he let them close. 

When he opened them again, they had changed positions. Bones was laying on his back with Jim draped over his chest. Bones was awake, his hands moving up and down Jim’s back. 

“What's this?” he asked.

“Hmmm...” Jim asked sleepily. That was when he noticed that one of Bones' hands had stopped just above the swell of his ass and one finger was tracing a scar he had there. 

“Oh. That's from a Bat'leth,” he mumbled into the chest under his cheek. “Not only did the bastard try to board my ship, but was hurting my crew. He deserved the phaser to the face.” He rolled and nuzzled into Bones' side. “I don't even want to know where he got it from. Klingons usually don't give them up easily. What about you?” he asked, his hand traveling down Bones' chest. Getting to his knees, he continued on down his hip and leg until he had his right foot resting in his lap. He ran his thumb up and down a scar on the right side of Bones' foot.

“That? Just child's play. My brother and I were playing tag, I was running from him, slipped on a loose rock and my foot slid under a fence. What's this one from?” 

He reached out and Jim let himself be pulled close again as Bones' hands mapped his body looking for scars. They continued on this way for awhile, until he was back to laying on Bones' chest. One of Bones' hands left his back and he felt him reach over. He smiled when the bottle of _Malwé_ oil was placed in his hand. He uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand. Prepping them both, Jim arranged them more comfortably, and slide into Bones' body.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim wasn't sure about the passage of time, but he knew it had to have been a few hours as his stomach started growling. Jim didn't want to move. Food was really unimportant if it took him away from the best day he's had in a long time. He pressed back against Bones who was spooned behind him and laced his hand with the one laying over his hip. His stomach growled again. Bones chuckled from his position. 

“I'll go this time.” He nuzzled behind Jim’s ear. “It's after lights out anyway. I will be a little longer as I'll need to go back to my place.” He slowly disentangled himself from Jim and pulled on his clothes. “I'll be quick.”

Jim heard the door swish open, then close. He sighed before reaching over the edge of the bed to grab his boxers. Grasping them but his hand knocked into the bottle of _Malwé_ oil on the floor. He smiled with the memory of hurriedly putting it there earlier. He slipped the boxers on and reached back down to get the bottle. It wouldn't do to have it spill over. 

When he put it on the side table he almost put it on his PADD. Bones had said that it would be a while, so he might as well listen to the file that Chancellor _Cynedóm_ sent over. 

“Open attachment,” he told it. “Um.. read index.”

“ _Index: chapter one: creation of the gods. Chapter two: creation of the world. Chapter three: hierarchy of the gods. Chapt-_ ”

“Pause playback.” There was only one thing that he was really interested in. “Search for love gods.” 

“ _Chapter fourteen: House of the love gods._ ”

“Is there a sub index?”

“ _Affirmative._ ”

“Search for-” His heart was pounding and he didn't know why. “Search for 'The enchanting of Yoslyn'.”

“ _Subject found. Play file?_ ” 

“Yes,” he said hesitantly 

“ _The enchanting of Yoslyn, is one of the classic myths that demonstrates the idea that desire is uncontrollable. When the youth Yoslyn awoke on the morning of his emergence in to adulthood, he was informed who he had been betrothed at birth. Taking the customary time to meditate on how to be a good husband, he stumbled into a field of Malwé flowers that the god of Desire had taken for his hideaway. The young god of desire was immediately taken with Yoslyn and determined to have him for his own._

_As such, Air'Ros used his power to enchant Yoslyn into wanting him and stole him away to the god's hideaway and made him his lover.'-”_

The PADD fell from Jim’s fingers. “Pause-Pause playback.” he picked it up with trembling hands. “Re-replay last sentence.”

_“As such, Air'Ros used his power to enchant Yoslyn into wanting him and stole him away to the god's hideaway and made him his lover.'-”_

His heart was pounding in his chest. It didn't mean anything. Even on Earth, people used names from mythology for their children. It-it didn't mean anything! But...he couldn't help thinking what Chancellor Cynedóm said yesterday. That Yoslyn had no choice to feel what he wanted about the god of Desire.

About Air'Ros. 

The door swished open.

“Jim, what are you listening to?” Jim turned in the direction of the voice. “Jim? Is that-where did you get that?”

“Pause playback,” he told the PADD. The sinking feeling was getting worse. Bones didn't sound happy. He sounded nervous. Jim thought back to everything that had happened since he met Air'Ros. About not pushing him away the first night. About telling Pike it seemed like he _Needed_ the other man after only a week. About the aching sense of loss he felt the two nights Bones was away. 

“It's true, isn't it? You're him?” 

“Jim.” 

“Is it true? Is that why you won't let me see you? Because you're a...a god?”

“We're not gods. Not anymore. Don't think of it like that. We just have...abilities the _Cамракотians_ don't.”

“Abilities!” Jim laughed. “Like the ability to get through a door that's voice locked! I've always wondered how you managed that. And you can become invisible! You were there, in the temple, weren't you? I felt someone staring at me. It was you. That's how you knew what I said. And this-” He held up the PADD in the darkness. “It says that you...” he let out a shuddering breath. “That you can make people feel what you want?”

“No! Well, yes I can do that if I want, but I wouldn't! Especially not with you! Jim-”

“No! None of this, us, none of it was real, was it? I don't really feel this way.” 

“Jim, please, listen to me” Jim felt him take a step closer. He backed up a few steps. 

“None of this was real.” He repeated softly. But if it wasn't real way did his chest ache so badly? No! It didn't ache. It was more lies! He threw the PADD onto the bed. “None of it was real!”

“Yes it was! It was all real! Please, let me explain!”

“No. Get out. Find someone else to manipulate.”

“Jim, please. Don't do this.” He steeled himself against the waver in the voice.

“Leave!” There was silence for a few moments.

“All right.” Bones, no, _Air'Ros_ said. “I'll go Jim, because I'm of the House of Love. And _Love can't not stay when there is no trust_.*” There was more silence, then softly “Goodbye, Jim”

A few second later, the air shifted and Jim knew that _Air'Ros_ had gone. He sank down onto the bed and let out a shuddering breath

What the fuck had he just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things slow down a little as I, uh.....haven't written ch. 15 yet. But hopefully it will be done soon. Also, in every version on the myth I could find, right before Cupid leaves Psyche, he says that line that I have Bones tell Jim at the end. So I put it in italics.


	15. Chapter 15

Jim dropped down into a chair in the dining hall. He rested his head on his arm and massaged the back of his neck with his other hand.

The negotiations were at a standstill. Every time things seemed to be progressing Councilman _Gewinna_ brought up some superficial issue and started the debate again. It was mentally exhausting. This was on top of his physical exhaustion.

He hadn't really slept in three days.

It had been three days since he sent Bo- _Air'Ros_ away. He kept telling himself that whatever _Air'Ros_ did to him should be wearing off, but he just felt worse.

When he remembered to get food, it remained on his plate. The very idea of eating was unappetizing. What little sleep he did get was broken up from rolling over and reaching for the other man. The only way he was able to sleep at all was by curling around the pillow, that he didn't have and didn't keep under the bed, that still smelled like Bones. But what really got him was the ache in his chest that just seemed to get larger.

His PADD beeped, and the hand that was massaging the back of his neck flapped down on to it. He was expecting couple of reports from the ship, and Spock was compiling more data on the group that Councilman _Gewinna_ was a part of. He knew he should look at which one had just come in, but he was so tired. There wasn't much time before the negotiations for the day started, and he just wanted to go back to bed.

He heard the chair across from him scrape as someone pulled it out and sat in it. With a deep sigh he lifted his head to see who it was, assuming it was one of his crew. He sat up straighter when he saw a woman sitting there. She was sitting primly, hands folded on the table in front of her. Her wavy wheat blond hair fell loosely at her shoulders. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. Jim frowned as he tried to figure out why she looked familiar. His mouth fell open when he noticed the flower pinned to her lapel.

It was a _Croppa_ flower.

“ _A'Mare_?” he breathed. She inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment. He swallowed hard. What was Bones' mother doing here? She didn't say anything and Jim tensed his arms and legs as to not fidget.

“I have yet to see what captured his interest,” she said finally.

”That makes two of us.”

“I told him, weeks ago, that he shouldn't have bothered with you. It never works out well. You mortals never under-” She cut off, sighed deeply, before looking into his eyes. Jim didn't know what she saw as many emotions warred across her face. She stood suddenly, brushed invisible wrinkles out of her jacket. She gave him a look of disgust and reached into a pocket and pulled out a small rectangle of stiff paper. She placed it on the table and left.

He picked it up after she was out of sight. Jim recognized the writing on it as an address in _Glowan_. He was still looking at it when his PADD chimed again, indicating that it was time for the negotiations to start for the day. He wearily pushed himself up and made his way to the conference room. The council was already seated.

Chancellor _Cynedóm_ and Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ were talking while Councilman _Gewinna_ looked straight ahead.

“Is it me, or does he look even more unpleasant then usual?” Uhura asked, sitting down next to Jim.

“Yeah, noticed to the “I ate twice the number of lemons today” pinched face.”

“I do not believe these comments to be appropriate, no matter how _illogical_ Councilman _Gewinna_ is being.”

Spock took his seat on Jim's other side. Jim and Uhura shared a smile before she frowned. “You look tired. Still not sleeping well?”

“I'm fine.”

“Right, we'll talk when we're done here tonight, Captain.”

“Yes, Lieutenant,” he said as Chancellor _Cynedóm_ started the talks.

Two hours later Jim’s head was pounding with a combination of frustration and lack of sleep. How anyone could be against an air filtration system was beyond Jim at this point. But that's what Councilman _Gewinna_ was arguing about. He brought his hand up to rub at his temple, trying to keep the argument straight. Was he saying it didn't filter out enough leaving too much to enter the workers lungs or that it filtered too much, which threw it back into the atmosphere of the planet? The fact that the planet had no atmosphere didn't matter.

Chancellor _Cynedóm_ caught Jim's eyes, then flicked his to Jim’s hand, and Jim knew he was going to call a recess when _Gewinna_ paused for breath.

“No!” _Gewinna_ said, when it had been proposed. “We must decide this now.”

“I think it will be for the best,” Chancellor _Cynedóm_ said, “if we take a short break. Then we will resolve this issue.”

Councilman _Gewinna_ never answered as a blast shook the building. All were knocked to the ground. The overhead lights exploded and cracks appeared in the walls and ran up along the ceiling. A grinding noise came from the hallway.

“The peace negotiation!” The Chancellor said, rushing to the door. Most moved to follow him, but Jim frowned. 

“Wait!” he called out.

“Captain?” Spock asked. He already had his communicator out. The door opened as he approached, exposing the debris filled hallway beyond.

Jim pulled himself up by the still upright table. All through the argument _Gewinna_ seemed jittery. He kept looking at his PADD. Jim had thought nothing of it during the argument, but now it put him on edge. Especially as _Gewinna_ seemed shocked. And not like 'there was just an explosion' shock, but more like 'that wasn't supposed to happen' shock.

“It wasn't the Peace Negotiation, was it, Councilman _Gewinna_?”

“It wasn't supposed to be now.” he said. A second blast knocked them to the floor again. A noise from the ceiling had them looking up. The crack had gotten bigger and was running down the walls now. Spock started pushing at the debris blocking the exit.

“Nyota,” he said, reaching a hand out for her when he had made enough room. She gave him a look before another crack from the ceiling had her moving. Councilwoman _Swǽslic_ went through next, followed by Chancellor _Cynedóm_.

Councilman _Gewinna_ was still on the floor on the other side of the room. Jim made his way over, hand extended to help him up.

“It-it wasn't…” he mumbled.

“We'll deal with it later.” Jim told him.

Spock's communicator beeped.

“Emergency crews are here.” Uhura's voice came through it. “No one is hurt beyond scrapes. A lot of frazzled nerves. Most surprisingly, no one in the peace negotiation is blaming the others. Chancellor _Cynedóm_ is with them just in case. But you should hurry as they say that part of the building is not stable.”

“Come on.” Jim held out his hand again. _Gewinna_ looked at it for a few seconds before taking it. Once he did a third, much closer blast went off. The far wall disintegrated, chunks of ceiling gave way, falling between Jim and the doorway.

“Captain!” Jim heard Spock call out. He pulled on _Gewinna's_ hand. The other man stood, a look of horror planted on his face. Jim turned his head as the wall behind them groaned. He knew exactly what was going to happen as he pushed _Gewinna_ over to where Spock has just appeared around some debris.

“Go!” he yelled at them, as the wall gave way. He heard Spock call his name once more as the wall collapsed on top of him.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim didn't think too much time had passed as the roaring in his ears dulled enough for him to hear. He was on his right side, arm trapped under him. His left arm hurt too much to move. He could still feel his toes, though, and took that as a good sign.

“Captain!” Spock called. “Jim? Can you hear me?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound emerged as he couldn't take a breath. It felt like the entire building was on top of him. He tried to open his eyes, but that was a mistake. He could feel grit in his left eye, but the right one _hurt_. He had thought the liquid warmth running down his face was from his head, which felt pretty bad, but maybe not.

“Jim!” He heard shuffling to his right and cocked his head that way to hear better. “Captain! I've located him. He is trapped under a significant amount of wreckage. I will need assistance in removing it.”

“Rescue crews are on the way, but they need to get through the rubble.” Uhura's voice was still tinny. “How is he, Spock?”

“He will require immediate medical assistance.” Jim tried to take another breath. He could only manage a shallow one and was light headed.

There was more shuffling and Jim thought more time had passed as he could hear more than one set of feet and many muffled voices.

“Captain Kirk?” a new voice asked. “Can you hear me? I'm Medic _Séftera_. We’re about to remove the concrete. Can you respond?” He tried to make some kind of response, and he thought he might have moaned. He sensed the medic moving away. “Okay, get it off him now!”

There was more noise, and the weight above him shifted. Pain exploded and light burst behind his closed eyes. He was positive he made a sound then, but clamped his lips around the sudden queasiness.

“Stabilize that arm,” _Séftera_ said. He felt someone gently touch his left arm. “You, get the board, while I immobilize his neck.

When the nausea passed, he tried to take a breath. It was still difficult even with the wall no longer on him. He felt a cough building and couldn't stop it. It exploded out of him and he could feel something warm lingering on his lips. “Got the board? Roll him on three. One, two three.”

Jim thought it would be better once he was on his back, but he still couldn't breathe and could taste the blood in his mouth. He heard the tricorder beeping, then something was pressed on his chest, and suddenly he could breathe a little better. 

“He's immobilized. Let's get him on the gurney, I don't like the readings I’m getting. Once we get clear, arrange for Transport straight to the hospital. One, two, three.” He was lifted and set down and they were moving.

A hand touched his cheek. _'Bones'_ he thought.

“Captain Kirk, can you open your eyes?” _Séftera_ asked. He felt her fingers trying to pry his eyelids apart. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to move his head. He heard more beeping. A hand grasped his right. “Captain, can you feel me holding your hand? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand.”

He squeezed.

“Good,” she said. “Now I need you to trust me. There is some shrapnel in your right eye that I need to remove, it will not take long. Then I will put a solution in both of them, before bandaging them.” He squeezed her hand again. “Okay, I’m going to open your eyes.” He felt fingers at his eyelids again and this time let them open. His vision was hazy red, but there was a woman with wavy brown hair leaning over him, a pair of tweezers in her hand.

They came closer and he tried to not let his eye close. He saw it pull away with something clasped in it. She held up a small bottle and put a few drops in each eye. The right one stung, but she put a bandage over it and wrapped up both eyes.

“Transporter is ready,” a voice to his left said. “We can beam you right to the operating room. A surgeon is already waiting.” 

Jim squeezed her hand again, shook it a little as well, because whatever she did to make it easier for him to breathe was not working anymore. There was more tricorder beeping. “Shit, beam us now!”

Jim felt the dematerialization and not much after that.

** ** **

 

The next thing he felt was the heaviness of his body as he woke up. His eyes still hurt. He couldn't feel parts of his left arm, but could feel the osteo-regenerator unit in it. His chest felt strange and he wondered what they did to it. He remembered coughing up blood and assumed that he punctured a lung. He thought about opening his eyes, but the idea of trying exhausted him. He was falling into that place between sleep and wakefulness when he heard footsteps. There was nothing for a long time then beeping from the the screen above the bio-bed. He couldn't tell what the person was doing and was letting himself drift off again, but...was that a hand carding through his hair?

“ _ðú wilnedest bist gesundiglic, wógereas_ ” a voice whispered so quietly he could barely hear it. “” _Ic wilned ne forferedest. Ic ne! Ne þende Ic apæ álynnedon hit!_

He pushed pass the exhaustion and pain to force his eyes open. Once opened, all he could see was a hazy light. It was then he remembered that Medic _Séftera_ had bandaged his eyes. He reached his hand out to grab onto the one in his hair, but there was nothing there. A moan escaped his throat, and he heard footsteps hurrying over to him.

“Jim?” This time he recognized the voice as Boyce's. “Are you awake?” He tried to answer, but his throat didn’t want to work. He moaned again and was given something to moisturize his throat. He swallowed a few times.

“How long?” he croaked out. “How many were hurt? How is Ambassador Ratkins and Chancellor _Cynedóm_ handling the Peace Negotiation? What happened with Councilman _Gewinna_?”

Boyce chuckled. “Chancellor _Cynedóm_ is handling Councilman _Gewinna_ , and you are going to have to ask Spock for the specifics about the negotiation, but they haven't started fighting again, so I think it's okay. You, on the other hand, are not. You were the only one seriously hurt and have been out for three days. You were also in surgery for most of the first one as your lungs were quite crushed and nothing we tried was working. You are beyond lucky that the hot shot kid I told you about was in the OR with me. He's the one that magicked you back together. I've never seen a doctor more determined to save a patient then he was.”

“I'll have to thank him.” He swallowed again. Talking was getting easier.

“Later. He's not here today and you are going back to sleep, even if I have to sedate you. You shouldn't have woken up yet.”

Jim wasn't going to fight it. He could feel the sleep behind his eyes, but there was one thing he hadn't asked yet “Uh, Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“What-what about this?” He brought his hand up and traced around the bandage on his eyes. 

“Don't touch!” Boyce's hand grabbed his. “Your eyes will be fine, but they will need to heal naturally. It will be a couple of weeks before we even think of taking off the bandages.” His hand was squeezed and placed by his side. “You can't rush through this one, Jim.” The hand in Jim’s trembled. “We lost you once, Jim. If it wasn't for HotShot, we wouldn't be talking right now. So, please, take it easy, huh?”

Jim sighs and squeezed Boyce's hand in response. “Okay, Phil. I will.” He heard Phil walk away and drifted back off to sleep

** ** ** ** 

There was humming. 

Jim knew he was asleep even though he could feel someone brushing their fingers through his hair and his left hand was being held. His right eye still hurt, but that was the only pain he felt. He slowly took a deep breath, waited for the pain, and when he didn't feel any, he let it out just as slowly. He thought that it was a good sign.

And there was humming. 

Jim didn’t recognize the song, but he followed the sound to wakefulness. While his eyes still hurt, it was not enough to keep him from opening them. They closed immediately when his lashes brushed against the cloth binding them. He sighed and the humming stopped. The hands were gone as well.

“Hello?” There was no answer. “Who's there?” He listened for footsteps, but there wasn't any. “I know someone's there!” Still there was Silence. 

“Well, now I can't tell if you're a complete idiot or not.” a woman’s voice said. Now he could hear steps moving towards the bed. “This incident has made me have to change my plans.” 

Jim tensed. Was this someone who was working with _Gewinna_? His hand moved along the edge of the Bio-Bed, feeling for the call button built into the side. 

“I left that address with you for a reason. If you showed up, I would have known that you weren't as much of a cowardly mortal as I thought.”

Address? Mortal? He swallowed. Suddenly he wished it was someone working with _Gewinna_. That was much less terrifying then dealing with Bones' Mother when he couldn't see!

“Now, I would usually never do what I’m about to do, but your injuries put a limitation on what I planed. You are fortunate that it hasn't derailed them completely.”

Jim heard her take a few more steps closer and her hands were placed on each side of his head. Her fingertips lightly press into his temples, then lights exploded behind his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

_Jim's head ached. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached out a hand to steady himself. He immediately yanked his hand away and opened his eyes. The tunnel in front of him was dark, light only penetrated a few feet before it went pitch black. The heat rolling out of it shimmered in front of him._

_He turned to looked at the leader of the Legnas. The short humanoid was leaning on his staff and staring straight ahead. The people of this planet said they would consider joining the Federation if he participated in one of their rituals._

_“You may begin at anytime, Captain.”_

_“What will I find in there?”_

_A pause, then “Only what you take with you. Retrieve what you have hidden in plain sight.”_

_He turned with a confused face, but he was alone. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, squared his shoulders and entered the tunnel._

_The heat was more intense inside and his shirt was soaked within minutes. He stumbled once when the tunnel's path took a sharp turn upwards. As he walked, the heat getting stronger, he couldn't help feel like this was wrong. That he shouldn't be there. But he clearly remembered Chris warning him about this when he called him about the mission._

_He walked up the dark path for so long he lost track of time. Ten minutes, ten hours, or ten days could have passed and still he walked. And walked some more. It was almost a surprise to him when he came to the end of the path._

_An arched wooden door prevented him from continuing. Between its slats he could see a red-orange glow. The heat was nearly unbearable now, so strong he could hardly breathe. He unlatched the door and stepped out onto a ledge, jaw dropping as he looked around. The dark night sky above his head was filled with unfamiliar constellations, but looking down only showed him that he was inside an_ active _volcano._

_A little more looking and he saw another, smaller ledge on the far side of the volcano. A pedestal was on it and on the pedestal was a box. The two ledges were connected by a sturdy wire._

_“You've got to be kidding!”_

_A wave of heat was his only answer. With a tentative press of his foot, he tested how sturdy the wire truly was. There was no give under his foot, and after another deep breath, he placed his foot on the wire. Arms held out to keep his balance, he slowly started to move, step by step. A wave of heat from under him halfway across had him wobble, but he regained his balance and finished his trek._

_Another deep breath accompanied his step onto the far ledge. The pedestal was right in front of him and as he lifted his hands to open the box he hoped what ever was inside was worth all this trouble. Even with the heat, he breath froze in his lungs when he opened the box. With a shuddering hand he lifted the pure white feather out_

“Jim!”

Jim woke up sudden, gasping in deep breaths. He tried to sit up but there was a hand on his shoulder keeping him flat. 

“Jim, are you awake?”

“Yea-yeah, Phil.”

“That was one hell of a nightmare, Kid. Your vitals were all over.”

“Oh?” he said, “I-” He raised his hand and rubbed his forehead above the bandages over his eyes. He felt like something was just out of reach, something he was suppose to remember. “Was there someone here. In my room before you?”

“Your doctor was in here to check on you, but that was yesterday after we spoke. Why?”

“I don't know, I just feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important.” He shook his head. 

“Well, don't worry about it. If it's that important it'll come to you, and you need your rest. But if you feel up to it, there are some people who would like to see you. Truthfully, I don't think I can keep Spock away much longer. I'll go get him, alright?”

Jim nodded and he heard Phil's footsteps walk away.

** ** ** **

Jim's hand glided along the edge of the bio-bed to the controls, leaning the bed back a bit more. The last of the Bridge Crew had just left, and while he felt better after talking to them all, he was starting to get tired. He had just gotten the bed the way he wanted it and had wiggled into a comfortable position when he reached out to the bedside and fumbled for his PADD. He had two messages waiting for him. One from Chancellor _Cynedóm_ wanting to talk to him about the negotiations, the other was from Chris demanding that he call him. 

He messaged Chancellor _Cynedóm_ to arrange a meeting the next day and sent an 'I'm alive, don't worry' message to Chris. The PADD read a few of the ship's reports to him, but by the fourth one his chest was aching. That was when one of the nurses came in and pressed a Hypo to his neck. He was asleep soon afterward. 

** ** ** ** 

Once again his head was murky. 

The humming was back as was the phantom hand in his. Both were comforting, so he tried not to wake up any more or fall deeper asleep. The monitor above the bed beeped when he felt a bit of dread as he heard soft footfalls coming towards the bed. The humming stopped.

“Shh, it's okay.” a voice whispered as his hand was squeezed. He knew that voice, he did. But it was so quiet he couldn't place it. The voice's owner stood and pressed a few commands into the monitor. His hand was taken again as they sat back down. “What are you doing here?” 

“Shouldn't I ask you that?” A female voice asked quietly. “After what happened-”

“No!” It was still said quietly, but harshly. “You don't get any say in this.”

“Please, just come home?”

There was silence. The soft footfalls retreated and the humming started again. 

** ** ** ** 

He stretched gently as he woke up. His chest still hurt, but the rest of the muscle soreness was the pleasant kind. It took him a few seconds to realize that the re-gen unit was off his arm. Phil had said they were going to do that. Hopefully that meant they would let him out of bed soon. Laying here for the past week had not been fun. He reached over for his PADD and switched on the audio command. He couldn’t wait to get the bandages off is a few days. 

He had another message from Chris and was wondering if he should answer it when someone came into his room.

“You know,” a voice sighed, “You're not really impressing me so far.”

“A'Mare,” he breathed. He blinked under his bandages. How could he have forgotten she had been here earlier? That she had done something to him. Flashes of the dream he had before flittered threw his mind, but they spun so fast he couldn't make sense of them. 

“Hm. I truly can not believe that I had to come back again. But I guess I underestimated your lack of intelligence.” She sighed heavily. “So, here we are again.”

“What are you-”

He didn't finish as once again he felt her hands on his temples and he was falling. 

** ** ** **

_His eyes fluttered open slowly. It took him a few seconds to realize that his eyes were open and that is was just pitch black. The darkness he was in was absolute._

_And it was cold._

_He curled into a ball, arms wrapped around his knees, trying to keep some warmth. He didn't know how long he sat there, but knew it had to have been a long time. He had long since stopped shivering, his body out of the the energy to do so._

_His mind wandered. He wondered where he was. Why he was there, in a place so cold. Had he always been here? He tried to remember something before this, but it somehow made the cold deeper. Was he supposed to be cold? Was he not allowed to have warmth? Is that why he was here?_

_The shivers had come and gone again when he realized that he could hear something. It was faint, but he thought he could hear a voice._

_”Hello?” he called. “Hello!” There was no response, but the voice was getting louder. “Hello, who's there?”_

_Yet again there was no response, but he started when he realized that someone was in front of him. He could feel the heat coming off of them. He fell forward against the new figure. Arms wrapped around him and cocooned him in a magnificent warmth. Frozen hands clenched in the other mans shirt as he tried to pull himself closer._

_“Ic þah ðú, Ic hér.” A hand carded trough his hair. And more reassuring words were murmured against the top of his head. The warmth was overwhelming. It felt so good. He had never felt this good and he never wanted to leave. This was perfection._

_But something was wrong. This couldn't be right. He wasn't supposed to be warm, was he? His now warm finger unclenched from the shirt, pushed and scrambled back._

_The cold enveloped him in an instant. And he immediately regretted what he had just done. He reached his hand back out but the person was gone._

_”No, please! Come back, I'm sorry. I need you.”_

_But there was nothing there to respond, just the cold._

** ** ** **

Jim woke up shivering and reached out. Terror and regret filled him when no one was there. He didn't know why, but once again he felt like he was forgetting something important. He knew he had been dreaming, but he couldn't remember what about. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and burrowed down under it. The bandages covering his eyes became heavier as the tears flooding his eyes soaked them.

“Please?” he gasped out. He didn't know who he was begging or what he was asking, but as another shudder racked him, he called out again. “Please! I'm sorry!”

There was no answer and mid shiver, he fell back asleep.

** ** ** ** 

The next time his eyes opened it was to a friendly hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. 

“Jim?” Phil's voice called softly. “Come on now, wake up.”

“I'm up.” The bed was adjusted as he sat up. He heard shuffling behind where he thought that Phil was. “Who else is here?”

“The ophthalmologist. He wants to take a look at your eye. You might get the bandages off today.”

The examination didn't take long and when the doctor left the bandages remained off of Jim's eyes. His sight was still blurry, but after a few seconds he was able to mostly make out Phil's features. Features that looked worried.

“I'll be okay, Phil.” He reached out and squeezed his CMO's hand. 

“No, it not that, Kid” The doctor looked away, sighed and looked back. “Jim, I-” 

“Phil, what is it?” He didn't say anything else, but handed Jim a PADD. Jim denied the shaking in his hands as he took it. “Phil.” he sighed out at the unwanted title of the document. Transfer Request.

“Chris as already approved it. A replacement is being arranged. As soon as you are well, we're leaving orbit and will pick them up at the nearest starbase.” He paused. “I'm old, Jim. I can't do this anymore.”

“I disagree, but I'll respect your decision.” He sighed and singed the form to be official. “I don't know what I'll do up there with out you.”

“That,” Phil said, patting Jim's hand and standing, “is exactly why you'll be fine. Spock is waiting outside to report. I'll be back later, alright?” 

Jim nodded and got comfortable on the bed for Spock's reports.

** ** ** ** ** ** 

Jim smiled as he finished the last report to Command. It was good to be able to see what he was typing once again. He moved to put the PADD on the bedside table, before pulling it back. The feeling of forgetting something seized him once more, causing him to scan the list of folders. He had been getting this feeling off and on his whole stay in the hospital. There was something he didn't remember. And not something simple. Something important. 

With a sigh, he tossed the PADD on the table, leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes to rack his brain. He was falling asleep when once again he heard steps approach the bed. He didn't open his eyes, but clenched them tighter and let out a whimper.

“Bones.”

“Finally remembered?” A'Mare asked. “I'm not going to say anything this time as I was the one to blur it from your memory.” She slowly walked over to the bed. “Rumor has it that you will be released tomorrow and that your ship has been ordered away. Good riddance, I’d say. It wasn't soon enough for my liking, of course. I wasn't sure if I should give you this.” She lifted the foot long box in her hands, before putting it one the bedside table. “But I think in the long run it will do more to you then I ever could. Goodbye Captain.” She turned on her heel and walked out. 

It was with great trepidation that Jim reached over for the box. He opened the lid slowly and his breath caught in his throat. A'Mare was right. What was inside would hurt him more then anything she might do to him. He knew that no matter how much time passed, the _Malwé_ blossoms will stay in bloom. The scent was already filling the room with memories. But it was the other item in the box the his eyes couldn't move from. He had truly never seen it before, but it was what was causing his breath to come in ragged gasp and his eyes to sting with tears. 

“Bones,” he wept.

Nestled in the _Malwé_ blossoms was a pure white feather.


	18. Chapter 18

Jim's right arm was pressed against his still tender side as he quietly made his was down the center aisle. He had only been out of the hospital for a few hours, but he hadn't been able to stay in his room like he promised Phil. He keep thinking about what had happened to him in the hospital. He kept thinking about....

He stopped and looked up at the statute of A'Mare. He didn't say anything, but glanced around the room until he spotted what he was looking for. Off to the each side of the main altar, was a smaller one. With slow steps he made his was over to the one on the right covered in purple flowers.

He sat on the single seat in front of it and gently placed a _Malwé_ blossom in the offering bowl.

“Bones?” he whispered. “Bones, are you here? I want-I would like to talk to you.” He closed his eyes and waited, but there was nothing. No displacement of air that usually followed Bones' arrival, not even the feeling of eyes on his back. “Bones, p-please?” 

There was still nothing. 

“Okay, I-I'm going to say it anyway.” He breathed deeply and swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to make sure his words weren't too watery. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't think you were playing with me. I should have believed you. It's just...No one's ever made me feel the way you did. Like I was the most important person in their world. I can do the 'Captain' thing, depending on my crew to do what's necessary to protect the ship, but it's different to depend on one person to protect-” 

He cut off as his throat closed around a sob. He sniffled and let out a shuddering breath.

“I was scared. No matter how much I wanted it, I couldn't see how you could feel like that about me. That you could love me. And I'm sorry, Bones. So, so, sorry. Because I love you, Bones. So _much_. And being without you _hurts_ , but not as much as knowing that it's my fault!”

He stopped again, arms wrapped around his stomach as his chest hitched. His other hand went up to his face and wiped at his blurry eyes. “I don't know how much, if at all, you're following the negotiations, but with what _Gewinna_ did, the council agreed to our terms, so Starfleet's recalled us. We-we leave orbit tomorrow afternoon, so...I-I guess this is it.” 

He stood and pressed a hand to the altar. 

“Goodbye, Bones.” he choked out and quickly made his way out of the temple. 

 

** ** ** ** ** **

“We've dropped out of warp and approaching Starbase 126, Captain. Docking procedure should be complete in less then three minutes.”

“Thank you, Sulu.” Jim murmured. He tiredly closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, letting out a deep sigh. He didn't want to see all the covert looks the bridge crew was giving him. It had been three weeks since they had left _Cамракот_ and he had barely slept the entire time. Phil would be raging at him if he were here. They had dropped Phil off that the nearest starbase after leaving _Cамракот_ , but the replacement had taken a little more time to arrange. Something about paperwork he thought Spock said. He didn't really care. He didn't really care about a lot lately, but he trusted Chris and Phil's judgment. 

“Docking complete.” 

“Good. I'll be in my Ready Room. When the Doctor is aboard, send him there.” He stood and made his way to the lift, though he should probably read the guy's file before he came on board. 

It wasn't too long before he was sitting behind his desk. He keep this eyes away from the shelving on his left. He certainly didn't look at the foot long box on the third shelf. He stared at his PADD and pulled up the new CMO's file. He barely read through the personal information before his door chimed. 

“Come in,” he called, rubbing his eyes. He heard the door swish open and close before he looked up. 

The man standing before him was tall and broad shouldered. His brown hair was in the regulation cut and the stripes on his science blues indicated a rank of Lt. Cmdr. His expression was blank, but Jim could see a bit of nerves lurking his his hazel eyes.

Jim felt his brow furrow. While it was understandable to be nervous when meeting a new commander, what was in this man's eyes was more. He also realized that they had been staring at each other for a least a minute now. The other man seemed to realize it was well. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but a shuddering breath as he swallowed hard. 

Jim blinked and clenched his fist. He didn’t feel his fingernails digging in though. He felt one hand wrapped around broad shoulders, the other carding through short hair at the nape of a neck as the body under him shuddered in release. 

He stood, breathing coming harsh, eyes darting over to the box then back to the man. He walked around his desk and reached out, looking for any expression that would say the other man thought his action strange. He closed his eyes as his hand grasped the other man's face. 

Cheekbones, forehead, eyes, nose, his finger trailed along until finally resting on his lips. Lips he remembered every night in his dreams.

“Bones?” He opened his eyes.

“Yeah, Jim.” Bones took his hands in his. 

“Wh-Ho-”

“Dr. Boyce. I met him at the hospital the first week you were on planet. We talked often when you were in negotiations. I think he was trying to recruit me.”

“Recruit...” Jim remembered Phil talking about a hotshot kid doctor he met. And Chancellor Cynedóm mention that the only other member of the pantheon the Air'Ros was know to associate with was the god of Healing. “You operated on me.”

“Yeah.” He raised he hand and caressed Jim's cheek. “I'm glad I did. We almost lost you a couple of times. Anyway,” he said, shaking his head. “The closer we got, I knew I wanted to stay with you. And the more I talked to Dr. Boyce, the more it sounded like the way to do it. I was planning to talk to you about it before...” 

“Before I screwed everything up. Bones, I'm sorry. I-”

“I heard you.”

“What?”

“The last day you were on _Cамракот._ ” He reached out and laced their hands. “But I already knew, Jim. I just needed you to know.”

“You already knew?”

“I'm a god of love, Jim. I know when it exist. But like I said, without trust, love struggles. You didn't trust yourself, so you didn't trust me.”

“What-what about your Mother?”

“I don't think she's really happy with me.” Jim gave him a startled look. “Don't worry about it. If it becomes a problem, I'll handle it. I think it's time she lets me live my life. I _am_ over 3000. The only thing to worry about is if you don't want-” 

He was cut off as Jim dropped his hands, grabbed his face and kissed him. Bones immediately returned the kiss and brought his arms up around Jim's shoulders. The kissed until they broke off, forehead to forehead, gasping for breath. Jim pressed his lips to Bones' again. “ _Ic bróðorlufu, Bones. Ic Náhwær álíesendlice ðú edniweum_ ”

“Oh, Jim. I love you too and I'm not letting you go either.”

They kissed again. Jim knew they had to finish getting Bones' transfer finalized, but that could wait. Bones was here and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! I want to thank each and every one of you who put up with the delay and managed to finish reading this. I know I haven't been very good at responding to the comments, but I have loved each and every one! This is the longest story I have ever written and I hope you have found at least a little enjoyment out of it. 
> 
> A big Thank You goes to ken_ichijouji for Beta-ing it for me. Love ya!
> 
> There will be one more chapter listed. It's the long promised Chapter by Chapter translation. 
> 
> Again, Thank You for reading!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

When Air'Ros speaks Cамракотian, it's mainly Old English, there are one or two words of other languages. I used Old English because, well, I think it sound sexy. ::shrugs:: What he says was piecemealed together by using the 'Find on this page' feature and searching for the Modern English word, then taking the Old English word that, not only meant the same, but that I liked the look of. Also, if a word in Old English looked too much like the Modern English word, I swapped out a letter for one with an accent on it. So this is no way exact. 

The two sites I used are: http://home.comcast.net/~modean52/oeme_dictionaries.htm and http://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/index.htm.

by chapter the translations are: 

Chapter 1.

Cамракот- Twilight (This is actually Macedonian)

Glowan- Twilight

Lufsum- Loving

Cynedóm- royal dignity, kingly rule,

Chapter 2.

Swéte- sweet,sweetness

Tungé- tongue, speech, language

Arstaé- um...this one I lost. It's not coming up on either site. It probably means some version of wife, sweetheart, or love, but I’m not really sure.

Malwé- malva

Croppa- cluster or bunch of flower

 

Chapter 3.

Ic- I

Félede geméde?- Feel good?

Ic géblíðe.- I’m glad.

Swá geméde.- So good.

Jim, Ic behóf...- Jim, I need...

Cwician forþý mec.- Come for me.

Pæs rihté, déorlin'.Forwynsumede mec- That's right, darlin'. Enjoy me.

Ic béo forwynsumede ðú.- I’m enjoying you.

Chapter 4  
Gewinna- Adversary, a foe  
Swǽslic- friendly, agreeable, pleasant

Chapter 5

Tótéon mec!- Take me! 

behóf ðú innoþ!- Need you inside!” 

þærunder- There

Griósn- grip, touch

gestíðe- harder

Gecwéman- please

Chapter 7

Cardiacle- pain in your heart. (this is actually Middle English)

Swa hlyte- so much

Chapter 9

Bé Ic behéfþ æt asæcgan ðú þisne- because I don't want to talk to you about this.

 

Hit sy ne forþgang efene þæt ús, Jim.” he stared moving. Long, lazy strokes. “Ic ne nytenlic hwæs Ic fácian mecsylfum beinnan æt. Ic cunnan þæm þín brenting sy forþgang álædan ðú forsíÞ fram mec. Ic cunnan þæm ðú don'ná geluggian fram mec hwæt Ic geluggian fram ðú. Ic forþgang gadrian on forwynsumede þisne, forwynsumede ús, þende ðú bist áforþ hér.” 

It's not going to be like that for us, Jim.” he stared moving. Long, lazy strokes. “I know what I’m getting myself into. I know that your ship is going to take you away from me. I know you don't feel for me what I feel for you. I’m going to concentrate on enjoying this, enjoying us, while you're still here.” 

Chapter 10  
(Yes, all the food mentioned in this chapter have 'Oh, so inventive names')  
Tófléon- burst

berigie- berry

wræteréad- redwater (this is a compound word I made up)  
cyrfjet- gourd (Redwater gourd is the closes I could get to what I wanted as watermelons weren't available.)  
bræding- roast meat  
wðrt- vegetable (This one's Middle English)  
súrra- tart  
fléte- cream (tart cream is the same as Redwater gourd as the people of the Old English time apparently didn't have yogurt, either.)  
Furhwudu'epl-. It means pineapple.(another compound word I made up, because, yep, those sad people were deprived of pineapples as well.)  
Ic bróðorlufu, swa hlyte.- I love you, so much.  
Ic gewilla missaþ ðú hwonne ðú awegcuman- I will miss you when you're gone.

Chapter 11

dóhter- doctor 

Chapter 12

Mynen- mine

ðú bist mynen.- you are mine

Ic don'ná gíeme héo segþ- I don't care what she say

Ic apæ ne ágiefe.- I'm not going to give you up.  
Ic canna!- I can't!

ðú bist mín Lufiend.- You are my lover

Mín Lufrǽden- my love

Ic bróðorlufu ðú- I love you

“Ride me, Jim. Let me feel you, hear you. Gehióran sé aþýtep ðú ásoippan swá ðú astandan ond dæle carlfugol, Swá gegt éow lijjian. Ic behéfþ æt félede ðú þíht beleólc mec, félede ðú ádríepe oferfæreld mim breóst. As you find your pleasure. I...I do bring you pleasure, don't I Jim?”

“Ride me, Jim. Let me feel you, hear you. Hear the sounds you make as you rise and fall on my cock, as you shout your release. Let me feel you tighten around me, feel you splatter across my chest. As you find your pleasure. I...I do bring you pleasure, don't I Jim?

Chapter 13

“Not yet, Déorlin'” Bones stopped him. “Ne þágýt. Ic ne adrogen eac ðú. Ic úpás áhierdedest, swa hearda! Swa hearda ðú gewilla canna iii hogo sceaftriht.”

“Not yet, Darlin'” Bones stopped him. “Not yet. I’m not done with you. I’m going to make hard, so hard! So hard you won't be able to think straight.”

Chapter 16

_Séftera _-medicine__

___ðú wilnedest bist gesundiglic, wógereas_ a voice whispered so quietly he could barely hear it. _Ic wilned ne forferedest. Ic ne! Ne þende Ic apæ álynnedon hit!__ _

__“You will be all right, sweetheart.” a voice whispered so quietly he could barely hear it.”I will not let you die. I can't! Not when I can stop it!”_ _

__Chapter 17_ _

___Ic þah ðú, Ic hér_ \- I got you, I'm here._ _

__Chapter 18_ _

___Ic bróðorlufu, Bones. Ic Náhwær álíesendlice ðú edniweum_ \- I love you, Bones. I'm never losing you again._ _


End file.
